Su aroma
by Sherupanda
Summary: Natsu es un joven despistado, y para la opinión de todos poco interesado en el sexo opuesto; pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando descubra que Lucy ha adquirido un nuevo aroma? Entren y descúbranlo.
1. Marcada

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **MARCADA**

Ese aroma; si, le encantaba ese aroma, por eso es que invadía su departamento, dormía en su cama, y disfrutaba molestar a la rubia. Solo era porque le gustaba ese aroma que lo tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir que estaba en casa, ¿verdad?

Un joven de pelo rosado sacudió su cabeza confundido, nunca le había gustado pensar demasiado las cosas, él prefería seguir su instinto y resolver sus problemas de esa manera. Pero en esta ocasión no existían enemigos y tampoco podía solucionar sus dudas golpeando a alguien.

-Gehe -una risa burlona se escuchó a su espalda, haciendo que por un instante Natsu pudiera olvidar sus dilemas-. ¿Sigues sin entenderlo, Salamander?

Tal vez no podía aclarar su mente con golpes, pero podría liberar algo de su frustración golpeando al causante de todo ese embrollo.

 **-Flash Back (Un par de horas antes de partir a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos)-**

Natsu se encontraba en el gremio terminándose una gran ración de comida junto a Happy, cuando Gajeel se acercó a su mesa.

-Hey, Salamander, ¿has visto a la coneja?

-Ngfo -respondió el pelirrosa sin dejar de comer, ignorando por completo la actitud impaciente de su compañero.

-¿Y no tienes idea de dónde pueda estar? La enana está buscándola como loca.

Natsu interrumpió su comida y siguió con la mirada el lugar que Gajeel señalaba; Levy se encontraba caminando impaciente hablando con los demás del gremio.

-Mmmm... ¿por qué no la buscas por su olor? -dijo Natsu mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa ante la evidente solución.

-Lo haría, pero como la tienes marcada, resulta muy difícil distinguir su olor -gruñó Gajeel frunciendo el ceño ante la confundida mirada que ahora le dirigía el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¿Marcada? ¿Dé que hablas?

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos Dragon Slayers, uno mirando con clara inocencia, y el otro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y un debate interno. Jamás creyó que él tendría que darle la "charla dragonil" a otra persona.

-¿Tú... no sabes lo que has hecho? -a Gajeel empezaba a costarle mantener la tranquilidad mientras veía como le respondían con una negación de cabeza, ¿en que lío se había metido?-. Realmente tú no sabes... ¡¿Es que tu dragón no te enseñó nada?!

-¡Igneel me enseño todo lo que es necesario! ¡Cabeza de tuercas! -Natsu hizo a un lado su comida, preparado para pelear.

Los gritos atrajeron la mirada de todos los presentes en el gremio, incluida a la pequeña peliazul que olvidando su misión de encontrar a su amiga, ahora miraba fijamente hacia Gajeel.

-¡Pues no aprendiste nada, idiota! ¡Marcar a una hembra es...! -Gajeel cerró la boca avergonzado, sobretodo al darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa que ahora le dirigía Levy y todo el gremio-. ¡Ven acá, Salamander!

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Gajeel cogió a Natsu por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo sacó del gremio arrastrándolo, mientras el otro gritaba y maldecía a todo pulmón.

Gajeel llevó arrastras a Natsu hacia la casa de Lucy, entrando por la ventana y lanzando sin contemplaciones al pelirrosa al centro de la habitación, que se levantó de un salto con las manos en llamas listo para darle una buena paliza al otro.

-¡Maldito Gajeel! ¡Prepárate!

-¿A que huele? Dime, Salamander, ¿qué aroma hay aquí?

El pelinegro había adoptado una actitud más seria, lo que distrajo momentáneamente a Natsu, que ahora solo podía mirarlo como si su compañero hubiera enloquecido.

-¿Ya se te aflojaron las tuercas? Es obvio que huele a Luce, es su casa

Frustrado Gajeel cogió una almohada y se la lanzo al rostro con brusquedad.

-¡Olfatea!

-¡Pero qué... ! -las palabras de Natsu se detuvieron al percibir el aroma de la almohada, intrigado olfateo un poco más.

La almohada desprendía el aroma de Lucy, pero este se encontraba combinado con un aroma más fuerte, combinándose en un olor que resultó de lo más agradable y atrayente para Natsu.

-Mi aroma... -las palabras escaparon de la boca de Natsu, quién se encontraba demasiado extasiado al percibir como su aroma se combinaba perfectamente con el de su compañera.

Curioso por su nuevo descubrimiento, dejó la almohada en la cama y olfateo todo el departamento, cada espacio, hasta el mínimo rincón, se encontraba cubierto por ese nuevo aroma. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? Era un olor tan exótico, tan cálido, tan agradable, tan... posesivo.

-¿Luce tendrá este aroma?

-Lo tiene desde que regresamos de la isla Tenroujima, desde entonces has cubierto todo lo que tiene que ver con la coneja con tu aroma, por eso no es tan fácil seguir su aroma -la voz de Gajeel sobresaltó a Natsu, quién ya había olvidado por completo que no se encontraba solo, quién ahora solo tenía dudas en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-Cosa de dragones, seguramente tu dragón te lo explicó y no le escuchaste -el pelinegro parecía empezar a divertirse de lo confundido que se encontraba su compañero.

-¡Maldito, si lo sabes, dímelo!

-Gehe, tengo que ayudar a la enana, ¡suerte, Salamander! -Gajeel saltó por la ventana riéndose, dejando a un muy confundido Natsu.

-¡GAJEEEEEEL!

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¡Cabeza de tuercas! ¡Explícate! -Natsu arremetió contra Gajeel, empezando una nueva pelea en la taberna en la cual se encontraban.

-¡Sólo si me vences, Salamander!

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen sus rewies y comenten, gracias por leerlo y ¡hasta la próxima!


	2. Amenaza

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AMENAZA**

En el lugar podía observarse como algunas mesas se encontraban rotas, algunas sillas salían volando en diferentes direcciones y el dueño del local se escondía tras la barra observando con preocupación como un grupo de jóvenes magos causaban destrozos en su negocio.

Natsu ya había olvidado la razón por la que inició toda la discusión y ahora se dedicaba a pelear con Gray, a quien había empujado por accidente cuando trataba de golpear al Dragon Slayer de metal. Sin embargo, en medio de su típica pelea percibió en el local el aroma responsable de darle tantos dolores de cabeza.

La maga celestial acababa de llegar al bar junto a Wendy y Charle, las 3 parecían conversar de algo bastante gracioso ya que no dejaban de reír, y no prestaban atención al desastre que sus compañeros del gremio ocasionaban o a la mirada penetrante que cierto pelirrosa le dirigía a Lucy.

Desde que había realizado su pequeño descubrimiento sobre el nuevo aroma de Lucy, a Natsu le gustaba buscar cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella y comprobar que en su compañera se percibía con mayor fuerza, se sentía orgulloso cuando ella movía su cabello y el olor llegaba a su nariz permitiéndole percibir como su propio aroma cubría al de su compañera mezclándose y formando ese olor que se había vuelto su favorito. Y también, había descubierto lo mucho que le molestaba cuando el aroma de otra persona se impregnaba en Lucy.

-¿Natsu?

La voz de la rubia sacó de sus pensamientos al Dragon Slayer de fuego, que en medio de sus pensamientos se había acercado hacia las 3 chicas que ahora lo miraban curiosas y provocaban que él sintiera una especie de nervios, sobretodo la mirada de un par de ojos chocolates. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándolas? ¿Tendría cara de tonto?

-Natsu san, ¿se encuentra bien? –la menor le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-¡Hey, Luce! –dijo Natsu mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Lucy y mostraba una de sus características sonrisas pensando rápidamente como salvarse de la situación-. Happy y yo te estábamos buscando, Happy quiere que lo acompañemos a… mmm… ¡una tienda de pescados!

No era la idea más brillante, pero Natsu había logrado recordar la pequeña petición de su compañero de ir a esa tienda, y lo mejor era que atendían las 24 horas del día. Por un momento la joven observó a su amigo con sospecha pero luego suspiró, recordando que él era así, siempre salía con ideas locas e impredecibles, era como un niño.

-¿Una tienda de pescados? ¿A esta hora? Natsu, estoy cansada –Lucy cruzó sus brazos mientras ponía en su voz un tono algo molesto.

-Vamos, Luce, es por Happy –el pelirrosa trató de sonar lo más persuasivo que podía, sabía que su compañera aunque protestara al inicio siempre accedía acompañarlo.

-Ahhh, de acuerdo, iré por Happy y vamos a esa dichosa tienda –Lucy se levantó con un suspiro y se marchó a regañadientas hacia donde se encontraba el gato azul.

-¡Bien! Te espero afuera Luce.

Natsu abandonó el local con una gran sonrisa. Era una noche muy agradable para caminar, seguramente Happy se distraería tanto en la tienda que él podría pasar tiempo con Luce sin ser molestado por la burlona mirada que ahora le dirigía Gajeel cada vez que se acercaba a la rubia.

-Vaya, pero si es Natsu san –una voz arrogante se hizo escuchar desde una de las calles cercanas al bar-. ¿Te peleaste con tus compañeros?

-Sabertooth… -Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia los dos dragon Slayers que se aproximaban, y dirigió su sonrisa más desafiante-. ¿Quieren que los derrote antes de la pelea de mañana?

Ambos magos detuvieron su andar y tensaron los hombros ante la provocación, pero luego de un momento se relajaron y el rubio volvió a sonreír con altanería.

-No importa si peleamos hoy o mañana, el resultado será el mismo, Fairy Tail jamás podrá vencernos. Pero no hemos venido hablar de eso hoy –la mirada de Sting se dirigió hacia el bar en el cual estaban los compañeros de Natsu pareciendo comprobar algo.

Rogue quien parecía haber hecho lo mismo decidió continuar la conversación, tratando de resolver todo lo más pronto posible.

-Según las antiguas reglas de los dragones tenemos prohibido lastimar a la compañera de otro dragón y más aún si esta ya ha sido marcada –hizo una breve pausa asegurándose de tener la atención de todos los presentes antes de continuar-. Sin embargo, si a tu compañera rubia le toca pelear con alguno de nosotros en los juegos mágicos, no tendremos contemplaciones con ella aunque ya la hayas marcado como tuya.

-Te recomiendo que la retires del torneo sino quieres que la…. –las palabras del rubio se detuvieron al sentir como una mano se cerraba alrededor de su cuello y unos ojos lo miraban amenazantes como si el fuego quisiera salir por ellos y quemarlo vivo.

-Ninguno de ustedes lastimará a Luce –la voz de Natsu no era más que un susurro pero bastante audible para los otros dos-. Si alguien se atreve a tocarla lo volveré cenizas.

Los tres dragon slayers intercambiaron miradas amenazantes, siendo la mirada de Natsu la más peligrosa, hasta que la puerta del bar se abrió saliendo del local Lucy y a su lado Happy que volaba entusiasmado.

-¡Natsu vamos a la tien…! –el gato se detuvo al observar la situación en la que estaba su compañero-. ¡¿Natsu que sucede?!

-¡Natsu! –la maga celestial avanzó en dirección al pelirrosa mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus llaves lista para ayudarlo.

Pero Natsu fue más rápido, liberó a Sting de su agarre y camino hacia Lucy sujetando su brazo para que volteara y caminaran en dirección contraria a los otros magos. No sabría explicar muy bien la razón, pero no quería que ellos estuvieran cerca de _su_ Luce.

-No es nada, Luce, vamos a la tienda –su voz sonaba más seria de lo que hubiera querido, pero le resultaba difícil el contenerse, al ver que el gato no sabía de su lugar lo cogió con su mano libre y se lo llevó-. Vamos, Happy.

-¡Recuérdalo, Natsu san! –el grito de Sting atrajo la atención de Lucy, haciendo que volteara el rostro.

Por su parte Natsu frunció el ceño sin molestarse en voltear a verlos, y como si fuera algo natural pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy atrayéndola hacia él mientras caminaban. En medio de su enojo pudo percibir como su aroma cubría a Lucy haciéndolo más potente, más posesivo; era una marca con un mensaje muy claro, ella no estaba sola y quien se atreviera a lastimarla debería enfrentar la furia de un dragón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí la continuación y espero que sea de su agrado, pronto se vendrá la acción :3

Gracias a TrisJackson y H.K Greene por sus reviews que me animaron actualizar pronto y a continuar con mi historia con más entusiasmo.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, ¡hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


	3. Declaración de guerra

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este capítulo se encuentra basado en el episodio 171 y 172 del anime, desde la perspectiva de Natsu.

* * *

 **DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

Desde la noche en la que Natsu recibió la advertencia por parte de los dragon slayers de Sabertooth, él se había vuelto más sobre protector con cierta rubia, no dejaba que saliera sola y siempre encontraba alguna excusa para acompañarla a todo lugar; algo que afortunadamente ella no percibió como extraño, pero que no pasó desapercibido para Gajeel.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas precauciones sirvieron para evitar lo que sucedía ahora ante los ojos del pelirrosa; Lucy se había ofrecido para participar en el nuevo evento del torneo, y el resultado era que ahora ella se encontraba dentro de esa gran burbuja de agua con la maga de Sabertooth, y las cosas no parecían favorecer a la maga celestial.

 **POV NATSU**

Hay cosas que uno no puede solo quedarse observando, y esta era una de éstas. La bruja de Sabertooth no dejaba a Lucy defenderse, podía oír desde aquí como disfrutaba lastimando a Luce, sin embargo por más que cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba dispuesta a saltar e incinerar a esa mujer, no podía entrar a detener este combate, conocía lo suficiente a Luce como para saber qué hacerlo solo haría sentir mal a Luce.

 _-¡Maldición! Lucy, resiste…_

 _-_ ¡DETENTEEEEE! –no podía resistir esto más, no podía soportar que la golpearan más.

¿Odio? Si, fluía en mis venas como lava derretida, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el gremio se Sabertooth, junto a mis compañeros y encontraba la estúpida sonrisa del rubio. Juro que le romperé cada uno de los dientes, lo haré trizas y quemaré sus huesos, debe aprender que es lo que sucede cuando tocan algo que es importante para mí.

El tiempo se congeló en el momento en que el cuerpo de Luce quedó colgando fuera de la burbuja solo sujetada por esa horrenda mujer. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que se proponía, mis instintos son los mejores cuando se trata de cuidar a Luce, así que en el momento en que su cuerpo caía, corrí hacia ella junto al cubo de hielo de Gray, deteniendo su caída y permitiendo, solo por esta vez, que alguien más aparte de mí la tocara. ¿Celos? Por supuesto que no, o tal vez si, bueno no sé, ¡da igual! Solo sabía que odiaba que cualquier hombre tocara a Luce, se acercara a Luce, coqueteara con Luce.

Así que solo por esta vez, dejaría que alguien más la cuidara, yo tenía que encarar a cierta arpía.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, bruja? –mi voz no pudo sonar tan enojada como quería. Pero acababa de percibir como Wendy se acercaba, ella podría curar a mí Luce y eso me tranquilizaba en gran manera.

En algún momento todos se acercaron, y ahí estaba nuevamente el rubio engreído de Sabertooth, frente a nosotros con su gremio. La gente pedía un enfrentamiento, y oh sí, yo estaba más que dispuesto a barrer el suelo con todos los del otro gremio, pero algo me decía en mi interior que debía esperar. No soy tan idiota como la mayoría de todos creen, solo algo excesivamente impulsivo. Pero esa sonrisa petulante de Sting me trajo un recuerdo.

 **-Flash Back-**

-Según las antiguas reglas de los dragones tenemos prohibido lastimar a la compañera de otro dragón y más aún si esta ya ha sido marcada –hizo una breve pausa asegurándose de tener la atención de todos los presentes antes de continuar-. Sin embargo, si a tu compañera rubia le toca pelear con alguno de nosotros en los juegos mágicos, no tendremos contemplaciones con ella aunque ya la hayas marcado como tuya.

-Te recomiendo que la retires del torneo sino quieres que la….

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

 _-Al diablo con esperar, al diablo con las reglas y el público; voy a quemarlo en este preciso instante._

Di un paso listo para empezar la masacre, pero el brazo de Erza me detuvo, o mejor dicho esa mirada y la pronunciación del nombre de mi Luce, tan baja como para que solo yo escuchara y recordara cuál es mi prioridad.

 **FIN POV NATSU.**

Una vez Erza tranquilizó la situación a su manera, y ambos gremios mostraron un acuerdo silencioso de posponer la pelea, Natsu se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la maga celestial, aún herida e inconsciente, pero con mejor aspecto, trayendo un poco de tranquilidad al Dragon Slayer.

Por orden real, un grupo de soldados se acercó corriendo hacia el lugar transportando una camilla en la cual transportarían a la rubia hacia la enfermería, pero antes de que llegaran a su destino, cierto pelirrosa les había ganado. Levantaba cuidadosamente a Lucy al estilo princesa, apegándola a su pecho, con su mirada observaba detalladamente el rostro de su compañera buscando cualquier signo de dolor o queja ante sus movimientos. Natsu jamás se caracterizó por ser cuidadoso, pero en estos momentos cargaba a Lucy como si se tratara de algo excesivamente frágil.

-Disculpe, señor, nosotros llevaremos a la maga cel… -la indicación del soldado quedó callada ante una sola mirada del pelirrosa; intimidados, los soldados se hicieron a un lado dejando el camino libre para Natsu y sus compañeros en dirección a la enfermería.

En medio de todo el alboroto nadie se percató del momento en que Gajeel bajó hacia la arena, ni de lo que le dijo al dragon slayer de la luz.

-No pienses que van a salir ilesos de esto, Salamander no se quedará tranquilo hasta que paguen por lo que le hicieron a su "compañera" –el pelinegro se aseguró de ponerle el tono preciso a la palabra, para que el rubio entendiera el verdadero significado de la palabra, la pareja del dragón Slayer de fuego-. Nadie toca a la coneja y se va tan tranquilo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de sus adversarios, Gajeel tomó el mismo camino que sus compañeros hacia la enfermería, dejando a un Sting con una expresión seria y una mirada ligeramente molesta de haber sido amenazado.

En la enfermería:

Natsu había recostado a Lucy en una de las camas para que Polyushka la atendiera y curara sus heridas, y a regañadientas había abandonado la habitación ante la insistencia de Wendy ya que debían cambiarle de ropa a la maga celestial. Pero, apenas la pequeña peliazul salió al pasillo para informarles que ya podían ingresar, el pelirrosa se había sentado al pie de la cama de la maga celestial sin decir ni una palabra y sin apartar la mirada de Lucy, que ahora descansaba.

 **POV NATSU**

Luce no despierta, verla echada en una enfermería con una gran cantidad de vendas y con ese aroma a medicina que seguramente le pusieron me desesperaba. No soy experto en curar heridos, pero daría mi alma al demonio con tal de verla abrir sus ojos y que me dirija algunas palabras. Aún si solo son sus característicos reclamos, gritos o tonterías.

 _-Luce…_

No soporto verla así, mi cuerpo arde ante el pensamiento de que los responsables de esto se encuentran afuera sin haber pagado por haberla lastimado. No soporto verla así, pero tampoco quiero apartarme de su lado por temor a que algo más suceda, tampoco me atrevo a decir nada, en este momento no tengo nada que decir; solo quiero ver a mi Luce despierta y con energías.

Poco a poco los demás miembros del gremio llegan, escucho vagamente como explican la condición de Luce, ya me la han repetido varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Esos malditos… -las palabras se escapan, pero de solo recordar no puedo evitar el querer maldecirlos y perseguirlos hasta que paguen…

-Sé lo que quieres decir –las palabras de Laxus me sacan de mis ensoñaciones de venganza, tal parece que Gajeel no es el único que conoce sobre la nueva situación entre Luce y yo. Curiosamente, Luce aún no se entera de nada.

Y hablando de Luce, ¡al fin ha despertado!, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la gran sensación de alivio que se ha instalado en mi estómago ahora que he visto sus ojos de chocolate mirarme, pero la sensación dura poco porque vuelve a caer dormida abrazando sus llaves, viéndose tan frágil.

El Maestro ha llegado hablando sobre reglas, la unión de los equipos y diversas situaciones del torneo, las cosas no dejan de complicarse para el gremio, pero hay algo que tengo muy claro y nadie podrá sacármelo de la cabeza.

-¡Definitivamente me vengaré por Lucy! –Puedo sentir la mirada de mis compañeros, pero no importa, lo único importante ahora es que pueda tener la oportunidad de pelear contra Sabertooth-. ¡No voy a perdonarles que la hayan lastimado!

 _-Esto es una guerra entre Sabertooth y yo, ¡los haré cenizas!_

 **FIN POV NATSU.**

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí la continuación. Disculpen por el retraso en la actualización, hubieron muchas cosas por hacer por fiestas y mi mente quedo en cero inspiración uwu.

Gracias Kitina y Harmony por sus reviews. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, ¡hasta la próxima! Prometo actualizar más pronto.


	4. Charla dragonil

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CHARLA DRAGONIL**

La reorganización había concluido, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail acababa de ser formado y todos se encontraban satisfechos; el Maestro sonreía con orgullo observando a sus hijos elegidos, tenía confianza en que ganarían este Torneo, y la Primera se sentiría orgullosa de que él estuviera a cargo. Los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban más animados conversando en la enfermería sobre las posibilidades de ganar que tendrían ahora, algunos se mostraban igual de optimistas que el Maestro y otros brindaban consejos a sus compañeros que seguirían participando. Pero en medio de todas las conversaciones, un pelirrosa se mantenía sentado en silencio sin apartar su mirada de la cama en la cual descansaba Lucy; y esto no pasó desapercibido para el mayor del grupo.

En silencio, Makarov caminó hacia donde estaba uno de sus hijos más querido y en un instinto paternal colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Lucy estará bien, Natsu. Polyushka se encargará de que así sea, es una de nosotros, es fuerte.

-Lo sé, Maestro, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que esos malditos paguen –la voz de Natsu fue cortante, enojada y no se le podía culpar, en alguna parte de ellos, todos los miembros sentían enfado, muchos miembros del gremio habían sido lastimados.

Makarov comprendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento de sus hijos, suspiró y dando unas palmadas de reconfortamiento a Natsu se apartó de su lado.

-Muy bien, es hora de que vuelvan a sus lugares, dejen que los heridos descansen –dijo Polyushka con su característico tono, encargándose de que todos salieran a excepción de Natsu, Wendy y los heridos.

-Gajeel –Natsu se levantó abandonando por primera vez su asiento y mirando con seriedad al pelinegro, que se estaba retirando-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Estaré afuera –Gajeel reconoció rápidamente el semblante serio de su compañero, ya no podía retrasar más la charla que le debía.

Sin decir más el pelinegro abandonó la enfermería y una vez afuera, se apoyó en la pared con brazos cruzados, esperando a que saliera Natsu. Antes de seguir los pasos de su compañero, Natsu dirigió una última mirada hacia Lucy, ella parecía descansar de forma tranquila, pero los vendajes y el olor a las cremas medicinales que Polyushka le había puesto, hacían que el pelirrosa no pudiera permanecer tranquila, necesitaba respuestas.

-Ya vuelvo, Wendy, cuida de Luce por mí.

-Si, Natsu san –la pequeña dragon Slayer ocupó el lugar del pelirrosa rápidamente, dispuesta ayudar en todo lo posible y contribuir a la recuperación de una amiga suya.

Natsu abandonó la enfermería para encontrarse con Gajeel, instintivamente olfateó rápidamente el pasillo para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, no estaba acostumbrado hacer cosas a escondidas, pero esta vez, una parte en su mente le decía que debía ser sigiloso.

-Gajeel, hace un par de noches sucedió algo y tiene que ver con eso de que he marcado a Luce –tan directo como siempre Natsu, empezó la conversación.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Rápidamente el pelirrosa explicó lo sucedido la noche que se encontraron con los dragon slayers de Sabertooth, la amenaza y la mención antiguas reglas. Cuanto más explicaba Natsu, el pelinegro fruncía el ceño, cada cierto tiempo el pelirrosa se desviaba del tema para lanzar maldiciones y promesas de derrotarlos, y era cuando Gajeel debía recordarle el tema principal de la conversación. Fue así que después de unos minutos Natsu terminó su relato, y Gajeel suspiraba ligeramente fastidiado.

-¿Ellos lastimaron a Luce, porque la marqué? ¿Qué significa eso de las antiguas reglas? ¿Qué….? –ya sin poder seguir conservando la serenidad, Natsu empezó a bombardear de preguntas al único que podría responderlas; había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ellas y eso solo lo había mantenido tenso.

-Tranquilo, Salamander –Gajeel se adelantó a todas las preguntas, odiaba dar explicaciones, pero ya que tenía que hacerlas, prefería que su compañero se calmara un poco-. No puedo saber si los de Sabertooth atacaron a la coneja porque la marcaste, pero si lo hubieran hecho, ahora mismo tú tendrías todo el derecho de hacer con ellos lo que te plazca.

El pelirrosa solo se quedó observando a Gajeel con una mirada llena de preguntas, esa respuesta no había aclarado en nada sus dudas, ¿qué importaba si tenía o no tenía derecho a darles un golpiza? Él iba a vengarse de lo que le hicieron a Luce. El pelinegro por su parte, al ver que su compañero no había comprendido, suspiró y procedió a explicarse mejor.

-Verás, Salamander, una de las características más importantes de los dragones, es que ellos tienen una sola pareja para toda su vida, una vez la encuentran no pueden estar con nadie más, y no soportan que otro macho se acerque a ella, por eso las "marcan" para que todos los demás puedan percibir que la hembra ya está acompañada –hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurarse que Natsu le seguía, y se encontró con la expresión boquiabierta del pelirrosa que lo observaba desconcertado.

-Y yo he marcado a Luce… ¿por qué? –a Natsu le costaba aceptar el hecho de que él estuviera buscando sentar cabeza, jamás se había detenido a pensar si quería o no una pareja, lo único en lo que pensaba era en ser más fuerte. Y según Gajeel, él había marcado a Luce como su pareja, ¿o no? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué diría Luce si se enterara? Seguramente le daría una Lucy kick. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrosa recordando lo potentes que podían llegar a ser las patadas de su compañera.

-Yo que voy a saber, sólo sé que lo empezaste hacer cuando regresamos de Tenroujima –al ver la mirada de confusión de Natsu, Gajeel decidió ser un poco más amable-. Bueno, Salamander, imagina esto, ¿te gustaría ver a la coneja con otro chico? –ante la mención de la pregunta el pelirrosa rápidamente negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño molesto-. ¿Te gustaría que ella ya no esté siempre contigo? –Natsu volvió a negar pero esta vez con una expresión más triste, Gajeel sonrió dándose cuenta que el otro ya empezaba a comprenderlo-. ¿Te gustaría que ella esté siempre contigo?

La pregunta flotó un momento en el aire mientras Natsu parecía analizarla, hasta que por fin en medio de toda la seriedad, sonrió.

-Un futuro con Luce sería muy divertido –las palabras fueron pronunciada con ternura, mientras Natsu parecía sumergirse en pequeños pensamientos que lo hacían sonreír.

Gajeel por su parte asintió, seguro de que Natsu aún no había comprendido completamente lo que significa un "siempre juntos", pero ya habían hecho un gran avance y tenían más cosas que explicar. Era momento de continuar.

-De la misma manera que te sientes con la coneja, los dragones se sentían igual con sus parejas, por eso se crearon ciertas reglas y la más importante era está: Ningún dragón podía lastimar a la pareja de otro dragón, si la hembra ya se encontraba marcada debía ser tratada con especial cuidado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Las dragonas no sabían pelear? –las preguntas de Natsu no se dejaron esperar ahora que habían retomado la conversación.

-Claro que sabían pelear, Salamander. Aggg, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije al inicio? Los dragones solo tienen una pareja toda su vida, ¿imagina cómo se sentirían si otro dragón lastimara o asesinara a su pareja? ¿Imagina cómo te sentirías si alguien asesinara a la coneja?

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, el pelinegro se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, el ambiente se calentó rápidamente, podía asegurar que así debería sentirse uno en la entrada de un volcán activo, y todo ese calor provenía de Natsu.

-Lo mataría –las palabras del pelirrosa parecían dispuesta a derretir cualquier cosa a su paso.

-Exacto, cuando alguien mataba a la pareja de un dragón, estos enloquecían de ira, de dolor, de sed de venganza y se desataban grandes conflictos. Según Metallicana, muchos dragones murieron en ese tiempo y los que perdían a sus parejas se alejaban del grupo hasta que nadie volvía a saber de ellos, fue por esto que crearon las reglas para evitar esos conflictos, y el dragón que quebrara estas reglas quedaba a merced del macho.

-Gajeel tiene razón.

Una voz desconocida hizo eco en el pasillo, mientras se escuchaban unos pasos aproximarse, Natsu se había concentrado tanto en la explicación tratando de entenderlo todo, que se había descuidado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero solo necesitaba una mirada, para poner todo su cuerpo alerta ante la llegada del joven vestido de negro. Gajeel por su parte, no abandonó su posición apoyado en la pared, pero no despegó la vista del recién llegado.

-Sabertooth, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu amiguito el rubio? –el primero en hablar fue Gajeel.

-Sting y yo conocemos bien las reglas que acabas de explicar, es por eso que hasta el momento hemos mantenido el secreto de que la rubia se encuentra marcada.

-¡Já! ¿Quieres decir que la bruja de tu amiga no sabía nada? –la voz de Natsu fue acompañada de un tono mordaz pero a la vez ligeramente sorprendido.

Por su parte, Rogue mostró cierto descontento ante la expresión que usaba el pelirrosa para referirse a Minerva, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, recordándose que no había ido hasta a enfermería de Fairy Tail a pelear, sino aclarar ciertas cosas.

-La Señorita, no sabe nada al respecto. Sin embargo, he venido a realizar una última advertencia –realizó una breve pausa y clavo su mirada en el pelirrosa, tratando de suprimir sus deseos de pelear contra Gajeel-. Retira a tu compañera, si alguno de nuestros compañeros llega a enterarse de la relación que tienen ustedes no dudarán en aprovecharla, no tiene sentido que la sigas exponiendo, ahora ha tenido suerte de solo llegar a la enfermería.

El silencio invadió el pasillo mientras los tres jóvenes se observaban, los miembros de Fairy Tail trataban de descifrar si lo dicho por su adversario era una amenaza o un consejo, resultaba difícil distinguir el verdadero propósito de Rogue. Sin embargo, de cualquier forma algo quedaba en claro, el ataque que había recibido Lucy durante el evento del torneo no tenía relación alguna con que Natsu la hubiera marcado. Los dragon slayers de Sabertooth lo habían guardado en secreto, ¿por qué?

-Hey, tú –Gajeel rompió el silencio con una mirada curiosa hacia Rogue, se le acababa de ocurrir una explicación al extraño suceso que se desarrollaba, pero resultaba poco creíble y necesitaba confirmarla-. ¿Tú… tienes una compañera?

La inesperada pregunta no solo descolocó a Rogue, que trataba de recuperar rápidamente su expresión seria con dificultad, sino que también se ganó una mirada incrédula de Natsu.

-Eso no es asunto suyo –contestó el dragon Slayer de la sombra cuando logró serenarse; utilizó el tono más desinteresado posible y se apresuró en irse, dejando a los dos jóvenes.

Natsu observaba sorprendido la partida de Rogue, mientras Gajeel sonreía con suficiencia, hasta que el pasillo volvió a sumergirse en el silencio.

-Bueno, si tiene una compañera tendría sentido que no le hallan mencionado a nadie lo de la coneja y tú, Salamander.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita el hecho de que alguien de su gremio fue el que lastimó a Lucy –el pelinegro sonrío al ver al pelirrosa con su mirada decidida, había hecho bien en advertir al otro gremio, nadie tocaba a la coneja y se marchaba tan fácil.

-Así se habla, vamos, es hora de que reunirnos con los demás –Gajeel se apartó de la pared para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás miembros del gremio.

Natsu sin embargó se mantuvo en su lugar, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea brillante, y ya que ahora estaban en el momento de responder dudas podría aprovechar en hallar la respuesta a esta. Desde hace tiempo se había percatado de cierta cercanía que tenía el pelinegro con una de las chicas del gremio, incluso Lucy muchas veces le había hecho comentarios al respecto, así que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Hey, Gajeel –esta vez la voz de Natsu recuperó un poco de su tono habitual, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera y lo mirara con curiosidad-. ¿Tú ya marcaste a Levy?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Aquí está la continuación! Gracias por leer y seguir mi historia, hoy me fije en la cantidad de personas que la siguen y me conmoví, al ser la primera historia que escribo no esperaba que le gustara a muchas personas, pero me encuentro muy feliz de poder ver que no ha sido así. Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia :3

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando.

TrisJackson: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capítulo te parezca interesante y también sea de tu agrado.

Gabe Logan: Si pensé en mencionarlo, pero como me centré más en enfocar el capítulo desde la vista de Natsu, pensé que él estaría más centrado en lo que sucede en la arena que en las actitudes de los adversarios. Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic.


	5. ¿Gajeel y Levy?

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **¿GAJEEL Y LEVY?**

-Hey Gajeel –esta vez la voz de Natsu recuperó un poco de su tono habitual, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera y lo mirara con curiosidad-. ¿Tú ya marcaste a Levy?

Por un instante el pelinegro se quedó congelado al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrosa, ¿había sido tan evidente? ¿Cuántos en el gremio sabrían sobre esto? ¿Natsu lo dedujo solo o fue la coneja? ¿La enana dijo algo al respecto? En un instante la cabeza de Gajeel se sentía en un torbellino de pensamientos, y solo atinó a poner una sonrisa forzada mientras su ojo parecía ser víctima de un pequeño tic.

-¿Yo? ¿Marcar a la enana? ¿De qué hablas, Salamander? Jajajaja, ya sé, tú cerebro explotó. Gehehe –Gajeel era consciente de lo patético que había sido su intento de parecer normal, pero gracias a la pregunta de Natsu, su cerebro solo pensaba en Levy's marcadas con su aroma y eso no le ayudaba mucho a permanecer tranquilo.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó con inocencia el pelirrosa, haciendo que Gajeel suspirara aliviado ante la idea de lo fácil que resultaba convencerlo-. Bueno, podría entenderlo, Levy no tiene un aroma tan agradable como el de Luce.

El alivio pasó a convertirse en enfado en un segundo, el tic en el ojo se detuvo y en menos de un segundo el pelinegro ya se encontraba cerca de Natsu mirándolo enojado y con el puño alzado.

-¡La enana tiene un aroma mucho mejor que el de la coneja! Se nota que no sabes de hembras.

-¿Ahh? ¡Luce es mucho mejor! Tiene un aroma suave, cálido y hogareño, revísate la nariz cabeza de tuercas.

-Pues la enana tiene un agradable aroma a libros, es fresco y muy atractivo.

-¡Ja! Pues Luce huele muchísimo mejor ahora que la he marcado, algo que a ti te faltan agallas, ¿verdad? –Natsu asestó el golpe final, viendo con orgullo como su oponente se quedaba helado y con la boca abierta sin encontrar alguna respuesta.

Natsu Dragneel lo había derrotado, ¿era posible perder una discusión contra él? No, su orgullo y su dignidad estaba en juego y también el orgullo de su enana, quedarse en silencio significaba aceptar que alguien oliera mejor que Levy y no podía permitir semejante mentira.

-Una vez la marque… ¡El aroma de Levy será muchísimo mejor! –Gajeel miró desafiante al pelirrosa, seguro de había obtenido la victoria, pero en lugar de encontrarse un Natsu molesto, solo vio como este abría los ojos con sorpresa y miraba hacia el pasillo.

Un pequeño presentimiento se asentó en su estómago y tuvo miedo de voltear a ver que era lo que había sorprendido tanto al dragon Slayer de fuego, aunque ya podía hacerse una idea de que lo esperaba.

-¿Sucede algo con mi olor?

- _"Mierda"_

El pelinegro deseo con todo su corazón que la tierra se lo tragara en cuanto escuchó la voz de Levy a sus espaldas, pero esa clase de milagros no le pasaban a él. Respiró profundamente una vez, y se dio la vuelta para encarar la situación, no se dejaría amilanar por una maga que a las justas le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros. La peliazul se encontraba parada en medio del pasillo, los brazos cruzados en señal de disgusto y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su baja estatura no era impedimento para estar fulminando a Gajeel con la mirada esperando una respuesta y que el pelinegro tuviera la ligera impresión de que el pasillo se había hecho más estrecho, no había escapatoria.

-¿Tu olor? No pasa nada con el –puso en su voz todo el desinterés del que era posible, debía salir de ahí, pero ¿ella cuánto habría escuchado? Lo mejor era fingir demencia.

-Escuché claramente como decías que mi aroma mejoraría –Levy no apartaba su mirada obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Insinúas que no huelo lo suficientemente bien?

-¡Entendiste todo mal, enana! Fue Salamander qui… -En el momento en que señaló hacia su compañero buscando inculparlo se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba junto a él.

-¿Natsu? –la peliazul recorrió con la mirada el pasillo para confirmar lo que la mirada desesperada de Gajeel le decía pero su mente no terminaba de procesar-. Natsu no se encuentra aquí. ¡Eres un idiota, Gajeel!

Levy se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar demasiado avergonzada y molesta. ¿Cómo podía Gajeel insinuar que olía mal? ¿Significaba que su olor no le gustaba al dragon Slayer de metal? De solo pensar en eso, Levy sentía un nudo en su estómago, eso era peor que ser rechazada directamente, jamás llegaría a gustarle. En ese momento lo único que ella quería era encontrar algún lugar para esconderse y poder desahogarse.

Por su parte, Gajeel tardó un momento en entender bien lo que sucedía al ver como la peliazul se alejaba corriendo y un suave aroma salado delataba la presencia de lágrimas; llevó su mano a su cabello agitándolo desesperado, ¿cómo se las ingeniaba esa pequeña mente en complicar tanto las cosas? Le quedaban 20 minutos antes de que tuviera que reunirse con los demás para el Torneo, y estaba seguro de que tardaría más que eso en arreglar las cosas con Levy, pero tampoco quería dejarla en ese estado solo por un mal entendido.

Empezó a seguir el rastro de aroma que había quedado de la peliazul, mientras deseaba que su compañero Lily se encontrara a su lado, seguramente él sabría mejor como arreglar esa situación y le podría dar algunos consejos, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para ir a buscarlo. Esta vez tendría que arreglarlo solo.

Mientras nuestro dragon Slayer de metal se había dado la vuelta para encarar a Levy, Natsu había aprovechado el momento para volver a ingresar en la enfermería y dejar que sus compañeros resolvieran su problema. Según el pelirrosa esa había sido la mejor solución, solo Gajeel era capaz de calmar los enojos de Levy, y como gran compañero suyo le había dado todo el espacio, tiempo y privacidad que necesitaran.

Wendy por su parte se había sobresaltado un poco al ver como Natsu ingresaba a la enfermería rápidamente y se quedaba en silencio con una oreja pegada a la puerta, como si tratara de escuchar algo.

-¿Natsu san? –el mencionado le dirigió una mirada y le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, por lo que la peliazul se acercó susurrando-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡Eres un idiota, Gajeel!

La voz enojada de Levy se escuchó dentro de la enfermería, y tanto Natsu como Wendy se miraron sorprendidos, incluso Polyushka dejó de hacer sus labores para mirar con intriga hacia la puerta. Los únicos en no inmutarse fueron los heridos que dormían profundamente.

-Esa era la voz de Levy san –dijo Wendy preocupada tratando de abrir la puerta, pero Natsu la detuvo negando con la cabeza todo serio-. Pero, ¿qué…?

-Eso le pasa al cabeza de tuercas por no decirle las cosas directamente –Natsu movía la cabeza en negación todo serio, como si se tratara de un padre corrigiendo a su hijo, pero los demás solo lo observaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Hmp, bueno, tú tampoco le dices todo a Lucy –el comentario de Charle detuvo la actuación de Natsu mirándola sorprendido.

-Charle… -Wendy trató de callar a su compañera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, podía escuchar como Natsu encajaba las piezas en su cerebro.

-¿Ustedes…?

-Si –afirmó la pequeña dragon Slayer intuyendo la pregunta y bajando la mirada ligeramente avergonzada-. Disculpe Natsu san, no queríamos meternos en sus temas personales pero el aroma que tiene Lucy san es demasiado fuerte como para no darse cuenta y Grandine me había explicado sobre eso hace mucho tiempo.

Contrariamente a los que todos esperaban, el pelirrosa solo esbozó una gran sonrisa acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Lucy.

-No hay problema, Wendy. Mientras más lo sepan mejor, después de todo el marcarla es para que todos se enteren, ¿o no?

-Si… -Wendy respondió algo insegura de que Lucy aceptara la noticia con tantos ánimos, pero tampoco la lógica de Natsu tampoco estaba tan equivocada. Ya sin saber que más decir, optó por cambiar el tema-. Natsu san, ¿no debería estar con los demás para el torneo?

-¡Cierto! Jeje ya lo había olvidado –Natsu volvió a sonreír y terminó de acercarse a la cama.

Con cuidado se inclinó un poco sobre su rostro, apartó algunos mechones de su rostro, respiró profundamente el aroma de la maga celestial y liberó un poco de su propio aroma para que se pegara en su compañera y opacara el de las cremas y borrara todo rastro que se hubiera impregnado de la maga de Sabertooth. Cuando su nariz percibió que el nuevo aroma de Luce invadía la enfermería sonrió complacido y se apartó orgulloso de su labor. Dirigió una última mirada a la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de Wendy al presenciar un acto tan íntimo para los dragones.

-Wendy, cuida de Luce. Regresaré pronto –la voz de Natsu volvió adquirir su tono serio y abandonó la enfermería.

.

Todos los miembros del nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail se encontraban reunidos ya, Erza, Gray y Laxus fueron los primeros en llegar, poco después llegó Natsu y por último Gajeel, que para sorpresa del pelirrosa se veía más tranquilo pero igual de serio. Nadie dijo nada, todos podían sentir como este era un momento importante, escucharon a los presentadores iniciar con la parte de las batallas y anunciar los emparejamientos.

-¡El primer encuentro es Blue Pegasus contra Quatro Puppy! ¡El segundo encuentro es entre Mermaid Hell contra Lamia Scale! ¡Y el tercer encuentro es entre Sabertooth contra Fairy Tail! –la gente aplaude emocionada y el presentador aumenta el entusiasmo-. ¡Y ahora, aquí viene el nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail!

Natsu y sus compañeros escuchan la señal de su entrada a la Arena, y cada uno avanza con un objetivo fijo en su mente, pueden sentir el apoyo de todos sus compañeros, su confianza, su presencia. Tienen personas importantes por las que luchar; Natsu y Gajeel piensan en Lucy y Levy respectivamente, personas que los apoyaron y les brindaron un hogar; Erza y Laxus pensaron en el Maestro, personas que conocieron gracias al gremio y ahora son especiales; Gray piensa en Juvia. Tienen una familia a la que deben llenar de orgullo y quieren proteger; todo el equipo piensa en todos sus compañeros del gremio.

Apenas salen a la Arena, el público grita de entusiasmo, la gente sabe que se aproxima una de las mejores batallas y no pueden contener la emoción. El equipo de Fairy Tail se detiene frente a sus adversarios y ambos equipos se evalúan.

-¡TODA LA ARENA ESTÁ TEMBLANDO! –En medio de todos los gritos, la voz del presentador confirma lo evidente-. ¡JUSTO AQUÍ Y AHORA, FAIRY TAIL ESTÁ CONQUISTANDO EL CAMPOOOOOOO!

El momento ha llegado, dentro de poco Natsu tendrá la oportunidad de vengarse por lo sucedido, los de Sabertooth los observan con arrogancia, el público ruge a su alrededor, y sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos equipos se declaran la guerra. El aire cerca de Natsu empieza a calentarse y pequeñas chispas flotan a su alrededor, su determinación es tan fuerte que no logra contenerse.

-Estoy encendido –Natsu sabe que será escuchado en medio de todo ese ruido, y acierta, los dos dragon slayers de Sabertooth enfocan su mirada en él, aceptando el reto.

.

Es momento de empezar las batallas, los equipos se dirigen a sus posiciones para observar lo que sucede y Natsu se queda con su equipo, pero antes, envía un pequeño mensaje a la enfermería a través de Happy; es consciente de que si él fuera luego le costaría alejarse de Lucy, así que confió en su mejor amigo para avisarle a Wendy que él pasaría a ver a Lucy antes de su batalla.

Sus compañeros de equipo observan en silencio su actuar conscientes de lo sobreprotector que es el pelirrosa con la maga celestial, y todos se concentran en la introducción a la primera batalla. Pero hay algo que a Natsu lo mantenía ligeramente intrigado, con todo este tiempo casi conviviendo con su Luce, había aprendido a ser un poco más observador, así qué: ¿Cómo había logrado Gajeel solucionar las cosas con Levy?

Obviamente el pelinegro se encontraba de buen humor, lo que era una clara señal de que todo había salido bien. Pero su observación solo llegaba hasta ahí, y aunque era algo que le daba curiosidad tenía el presentimiento que también era algo de lo que no quería entendería muy bien. Prefería contarle primero a Lucy lo que había sucedido y seguramente ella podría aclarar sus dudas; además estaba seguro de que la animaría escuchar que Gajeel piensa que el aroma de Levy le resulta "agradable". Natsu no entendía muy bien la razón, pero su Lucy parecía muy interesada en lo que opinaba el pelinegro sobre su mejor amiga Levy, y cuando él descubría algo bueno, ella solía premiarlo con desayunos o dejar que durmiera en su cama sin patearlo. Dormir con Lucy se había vuelto una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer al pelirrosa, sobretodo desde que descubrió el nuevo aroma de su compañera, quería mantenerse cerca de ella todo el tiempo que se pudiera.

La señal de que la batalla había comenzado hizo que Natsu abandonara sus ensoñaciones de dormir con Lucy y tuviera que enfocarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta vez les traigo un poco de Gajeel y Levy, ya que también son una de mis parejas preferidas y no pude resistirme a poner en aprietos a Gajeel xD No se preocupen, más adelante explicaré cómo solucionaron su problema, tengo ideas maquiavélicas para eso, pero son demasiado complicadas como para que nuestro Natsu pueda entenderlo.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

Iotus-san: A mí también me dio un poco de pena por Gajeel, pero es que tampoco disimula mucho jajaja

Ren Mario: Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias :3


	6. Primer intento

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **PRIMER INTENTO**

El encuentro entre Sabertooth y Fairy es el siguiente, quedan 15 minutos para que los participantes se preparen, y un joven de cabellera rosada camina apresuradamente en dirección a la enfermería, tras él viene un joven pelinegro con piercings. No necesitan hablan, Gajeel entiende mejor que nadie la razón de estar dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería, a él también le gustaría encontrarse con cierta peliazul antes del combate, pero no dispone de suficiente tiempo para ir a buscarla, ni de alguna excusa ingeniosa. Además, era consciente de la importancia que tenía esta batalla especialmente para Natsu.

Ambos se detienen frente a la puerta de su destino, Gajeel se apoya en una de las paredes como una clara señal de que prefiere darle privacidad a su compañera con la maga celestial, y como una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Natsu capta las cosas sin explicaciones, entiende el mensaje y agradece el gesto con un asentimiento, antes de ingresar.

La enfermería se encuentra vacía para satisfacción del pelirrosa, a excepción de los heridos que dormían, siendo consciente de que los minutos se le escapan, se aproxima hacia la cama donde duerme Lucy, pero se siente incapaz de despertarla. Era irónico, ya que muchas veces en el departamento de la muchacha él la despertaba con sus bromas o sus entradas por la ventana, pero en este momento una parte de él prefería verla dormir tranquila y otra se moría por despertarla y contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso se sentía tentado de explicarle las últimas experiencias dragoniles que la incluían y arriesgarse a una patada de Lucy.

En una de las camas de la enfermería una joven rubia despertaba, se sentía algo adolorida, pero mucho más tranquila y recuperada. Al voltear el rostro ligeramente hacia su derecha se encontró con una de sus personas más importantes; un joven pelirrosa se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas que hacían a Lucy sentirse protegida.

-Hola –la voz de Natsu saca a Lucy de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, ¿el siguiente es tu turno? –una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios mientras se sienta para conversar mejor con él.

-Sí, te aseguro que ganaré.

Un pequeño silencio se crea entre ambos jóvenes que no dejan de observarse, Lucy se debate por un momento si debería expresar un poco de los sentimientos que habían empezado aparecer en ella hacia su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras, Natsu por su parte, no puede dejar de observarla y sentirse aliviado de verla más recuperada.

Es Lucy quien decide romper el silencio, reuniendo todo el valor posible que había conseguido recordando cada momento que el pelirrosa estuvo a su lado.

-Natsu…

¿Cómo decirle todo? Aunque ha dado el primer paso, Lucy no sabe cómo continuar, sus manos sujetan con un poco más de fuerza las mantas que la cubren y ahora descansan a la atura de sus piernas.

-¿Hmm?

-Creo en ti –las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojan conforme habla, pero ya siente el valor para continuar, tal vez esto sea lo más cercano a una pequeña declaración oculta-. Lo he hecho desde que entré al gremio, siempre creeré en ti.

Un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Natsu, mientras observa sorprendido la sonrisa que le dirige Lucy al terminar de hablar. Miles de ideas pasan por su mente, pero solo hay una que importa Lucy, _su_ Luce; como le gusta llamarla en su mente, confía en él. Sabía, que ella lo hacía, pero escucharla decirlo y ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban hacía que él se sintiera condenadamente bien. Podía sentir como si una chispa hubiera encendido fuego en su pecho, y se repartía hacia todo su cuerpo, y él como dragon Slayer de fuego, adoraba esa sensación.

-Gracias, déjamelo a mí Luce –le dice Natsu con ternura, aún sonrojado pero regalándole al final una gran sonrisa a Lucy.

El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos, y Natsu ya debe marcharse, pero antes de salir, se levanta y con la seguridad que las últimas palabras de Luce le han dado, decide acortar un poco la distancia entre ambos. Es un impulso suyo, porque desde hace días no deja de tener esa necesidad tan grande de estar cada vez más cerca de la maga celestial.

Sin pedir permiso, y sorprendiendo a Lucy, Natsu pega su frente a la de ella dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia, puede observar como las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojan aún más y el aire entre ellos se calienta un poco.

-¿Luce? –Natsu se asegura de capturar la mirada de Lucy antes de continuar-. No importa que tan lejos esté, siempre voy a estar observándote, por eso, después de que gane esta batalla… me gustaría qué me prometas algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –la voz de Lucy no es más que un susurro, pero a través de él pueden detectarse una cierta dosis de nervios por la cercanía.

-Sin importa lo que suceda –el pelirrosa alza su mano colocándola tras la cabeza de Lucy acercándola un poco y baja su voz a un susurro solo para que ella le escuche-. Quédate siempre conmigo, así podré protegerte.

Lucy no sabía si era por la cercanía de Natsu, el sentir su aliento tibio rozar su rostro o el hecho de que la miraba tan seriamente, pero por un momento sintió como su cuerpo parecía derretirse ante esa mirada.

-Lo prometo –la voz de ella sonó ligeramente temblorosa.

Natsu liberó de su agarre a Lucy y volvió alejarse mientras reía con ternura y complicidad mirando a la rubia.

-Te dije cuando ganara, Luce –y al ver como el rostro de su compañera se volvía completamente rojo, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Por su parte Lucy no se tomó de buen agrado las risas del pelirrosa, y aunque sentía arder su rostro, lo único que su mente pensaba era en la dulce venganza. Cogió su almohada y se dispuso a lanzarla con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz hacia el rostro del pelirrosa, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero al ver como el pelirrosa detenía sus carcajadas y la miraba ligeramente asustado, no pudo evitar empezar a reír y poco después escuchar la risa de Natsu unirse a la suya.

-Ya tengo que irme –dijo Natsu después de un momento sin perder la sonrisa-. Descansa Luce, vendré después del combate.

Gracia al buen sentido de la audición que tenía Natsu, logró escuchar como unos pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, y aunque quería estar más tiempo con Lucy, ya casi era hora de que empezara su combate. Su compañera le dirigió una última sonrisa de aliento y volvió a recostarse justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y aparecían Wendy y Charle. Natsu sonrió y se sintió más tranquilo de que alguien se quedara al lado de Lucy mientras él no estaba, fue por esto que más sereno dirigió sus últimas palabras a las recién llegadas antes de ir a la Arena.

-Wendy, Charle, les encargo el resto –Natsu sonrió mientras pasaba al lado de ambas, abandonando la enfermería.

Pudo escuchar tras de sí las palabras de sus compañeras animándolo y ver frente a él al pelinegro que aguardaba para ir al combate.

Los 15 minutos habían concluido y el momento que muchos esperaban había llegado, los cuatros dragon slayers se encontraban en la arena observándose fijamente, cada uno con sus propias razones para querer enfrentarse entre ellos. Y aunque los miembros de Sabertooth esperaban ver en el rostro de Natsu la ira que antes les había dirigido, ahora se veía bastante tranquilo, algo en su mente le decía que Lucy estaba a su lado, tenía esa sensación de que ella estaba mucho más cerca y lo observaba aunque estuviera en la enfermería.

El combate fue espléndido en muchos aspectos, un combate en el que un dragón lucha para defender a su pareja es una de las cosas más emotivas e interesantes que puede observarse. En este caso fue Natsu el que peleó por las heridas que los de Sabertooth le ocasionarion a Lucy, podía sentir como el fuego en su interior se crecía y ardía con más potencia conforme avanzaba el combate, al punto en que solo él se encargó de ambos oponentes; aunque peleaba sentía su mente tranquila, podía predecir los ataques de ambos y responder rápidamente, el poder en su interior, su fuego no dejaba de crecer.

La lucha concluyó siendo Natsu el ganador absoluto, ahora que ya había defendido a Lucy y sus compañeros del gremio, el buen humor de Natsu regresó inmediatamente. No sé quedó mucho tiempo en la Arena y trató de llegar lo más pronto posible a la enfermería, quería reafirmar la promesa que le había pedido a la maga celestial y contarle todo sobre el haberla marcado, en esos momentos Natsu Dragneel se sentía invencible.

Pero no pudo llegar solo a la enfermería, en su camino fue encontrándose con sus compañeros y al final todos juntos fueron a dar la buena noticia. En la enfermería Lucy lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, y aunque ambos deseaban reafirmar su promesa, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo a través de sus miradas de conversarlo más adelante.

.

Al llegar el atardecer Lucy pudo abandonar la enfermería sintiéndose recuperada gracias a los cuidados de Polyushka, su primera parada fue el hospedaje donde se alojaba el equipo y ya que no se encontraba nadie más en el lugar aprovechó en darse una larga ducha y ponerse ropa limpia para sentirse más fresca, una vez lista abandonó la habitación para ir a reunirse con los miembros del gremio. Pero al llegar a la salida del hospedaje se dio cuenta que parado frente al lugar se encontraba Natsu se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes como si estuviera esperando a alguien, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de ella y sonrió mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Hey, Luce! Fui a buscarte a la enfermería y no estabas, aún me debes algo, ¿recuerdas? No te estás escapando, ¿verdad? –la voz animada de Natsu, venía acompañada de pequeñas protestas infantiles, pero la sonrisa jamás abandonaba su rostro.

Tal vez fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de cómo la maga celestial se ruborizaba de recordar lo que había pasado en la enfermería y se diera media vuelta caminando en dirección desconocida. Ahora que ya ella ya estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales no podía creer del todo lo cercanos que ambos habían estado, y la gran importancia que tendría realizar una promesa de estar a su lado siempre. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, tratando de alejarse Natsu, pero este ya se encontraba caminando a su lado con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-Hey Luce, ¡lo prometiste! Gané el combate justamente, yo solo contra los dos, el cabeza de tuercas se desapareció –Natsu no pudo evitar protestar recordando lo último-. ¡Já! ¡Pero aún yo gané! Le pediré a Erza que pelee conmigo, seguramente ahora si podré ganarle, estoy encendido –dijo al final con un puño alzado, y la voz entusiasmada ante la expectativa de una próxima pelea.

Sin embargo, la maga celestial se mantenía en silencio a su lado ausente a su conversación y esto terminó por acabar con la escasa paciencia del pelirrosa. Sujetó rápidamente de la muñeca a Lucy y la jaló para llevarla a un mejor lugar a conversar.

-¡Hey, Natsu! ¿Qué haces? –Lucy trató de soltarse del agarre de su compañero en vano, la sujetaba fuertemente aunque sin llegar a lastimarla-. ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Escúchame, Natsu!

En medio de las protestas de la rubia, pudo ver como pasaban rápidamente por diferentes calles y tiendas, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza casi vacía y el pelirrosa se detuvo para observarla fijamente sin soltarla.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? –al sentir como volvía a mirarla de esa manera, Lucy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, pero el pelirrosa parecía no percatarse de eso.

-Quiero que me lo prometas –Natsu decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y ser lo más directo posible-. Promete que estarás conmigo siempre para que pueda protegerte.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Natsu? Eso es para toda la vida, no hay manera de que alguien pueda proteger a otra persona por siempre –Lucy trató de sonar lo más razonable posible, ahora empezaba a creer que su mejor amigo no tenía idea de lo que pedía.

-Yo puedo protegerte siempre –afirmó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa segura y la soltaba.

-¿Y si nos envían a misiones separadas? ¿Qué tal si yo decido viajar? ¿Cómo podrás encontrarme en el momento justo? –Lucy estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo podré encontrarte donde sea, Luce.

-¡Claro que no! Ni que tuvieras un detector de Lucys.

-Tengo algo mejor –dijo Natsu en un tono más divertido.

-¿En serio? –lo miró incrédula mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cintura, ya algo molesta-. A menos de que te hayas vuelto un mago de rastreo, no veo como podrías hacer algo así.

Natsu solo respondió a sus palabras con una risa, pensando en la expresión que llegaría a poner la maga celestial cuando le explicara todo.

-¡Agggg! No sé porque te hago caso –terminó por exclamar Lucy ya molesta y decidida a irse-. ¡Seguramente esta es otra de tus bromas!

Sin embargo, ella no pudo alejarse mucho, nuevamente Natsu se había acercado a ella colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabellera rubia mirándola fijamente. Natsu había descubierto que al hacer eso Lucy siempre se callaba y parecía calmarse, desconocía la razón pero le gustaba, porque aunque traía grandes beneficios que su compañera dejara de gritar y regañarlo también le permitía sentir su aroma y envolverla más con el suyo.

-Luce… yo te tengo marcada, por eso te encontraré siempre.

-¿Marcada? –cada momento que pasaba hacía que Lucy entendiera menos a dónde quería llegar el pelirrosa.

La pregunta de Lucy desubico a Natsu, haciendo que se alejara un poco y retirara su mano de la cabeza de ella, mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de explicarse sin que lo golpearan en el intento

-Ehmmm…. Bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, pero es cosa de dragones –Natsu miró a Lucy esperando que eso bastara, pero al ver que lo observaba confundida una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios-. Es que… ahmmm… te va a parecer gracioso, es como…. Como… ¡Como magia de dragones! Si, eso es, magia de dragones.

-¿Cómo tus habilidades de comer fuego? –Lucy no se veía muy convencida con la explicación.

-Ajam, algo así, te permite encontrar a tus amigos donde sea que estén para ayudarles, pero toma tiempo, por eso debes estar cerca de mí, para que pueda hacerlo –dijo Natsu en una rápida explicación inventada ya desesperado por no saber cómo decir la verdad, y al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió volver a mirar a la rubia que se encontraba analizando lo que dijo, pequeñas gotas de sudor por los nervios aparecieron en el pelirrosa mientras aguardaba.

-Entiendo –después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Lucy habló ya más tranquila y convencida-. Tiene sentido que una magia tan antigua y útil tome tiempo en activarse –Natsu la miraba sorprendido de que se hubiera creído tal explicación-. ¡Bien! En ese caso me mantendré cerca tuyo, como dices. Sería bueno que le dijéramos a Wendy, Gray y Erza para que también puedas marcarlos y...

-¡NO! –sin poder evitarlo, Natsu gritó ante la idea de "marcar" al mago de hielo, de solo pensarlo se sentía deprimente, pero la mirada de Lucy le recordó que ella no conocía el verdadero significado-. Solo puedo marcar a una persona a la vez, así que como ya empecé contigo…

-Oh, ¿y cuánto tiempo te toma marcar a alguien?

Para alguien que leía tanto como Lucy su curiosidad siempre se despertaba ante nueva información sobre la magia, pero Natsu ya no tenía ganas de continuar con la conversación, solo quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo, todo iba bien al inicio, pero de alguna manera todo se había torcido a tal punto que prefería volver a enfrentarse a Sabertooth antes que responder otra pregunta de la maga celestial. Odiaba mentirle, y justo cuando ya tenía la oportunidad de explicarle todo los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada.

-Ah, ¡tengo hambre! Hablamos luego de eso, quiero comer –dijo Natsu mientras palmeaba su estómago y luego salía corriendo antes de que Lucy lo detuviera-. ¡Nos vemos en el bar, Luce!

-¡HEY, NATSU! –Lucy se quedó de piedra viendo cómo se quedaba sola en la plaza, hasta que el enojo se abrió paso rápidamente-. ¡¿Pero qué rayos sucede aquí?! ¡Natsu idiota!

Mientras corría Natsu pudo sentir como se erizaba la piel de su nuca, sabía que Lucy seguramente estaría enojada cuando llegara al bar, su primer intento de contarle todo había terminado en un fracaso completo. Pero en medio de todo, Natsu se sentía satisfecho, tal vez no había logrado explicarle todo como quería, pero Luce ya le había prometido estar siempre con él en la enfermería, y sabía mejor que nadie, que ella cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo me salió un poco más largo, una vez empecé a escribir ya no pude parar y quedó así. Espero les guste y continúen siguiendo mi historia.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

Flemy Speeddraw: Yo también me reí bastante escribiendo esa parte, no pude evitar poner a Gajeel en aprietos xD


	7. Dos mentes descubren más secretos

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **DOS MENTES DESCUBREN MÁS SECRETOS**

 **.**

Una joven maga celestial caminaba molesta por las calles en dirección al bar donde se encontraban sus amigos y el responsable de su enojo. Llevaba los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada seria, en su mente iba renegando contra el pelirrosa y al mismo tiempo ideaba mil maneras en las que cobraría venganza por lo sucedido 10 minutos atrás.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató al voltear una esquina que otra persona se aproximaba y terminó chocando cayendo sentada en el suelo.

-Eso dolió… Oiga, ¿por qué no aprende a…? –Lucy detuvo su protesta al reconocer una cabellera peliazul que se encontraba en su misma situación-. ¿Levy chan?

-¿Lu chan? –la pequeña maga alzó la mirada sorprendida y sonrió más tranquila al ver a su mejor amiga-. Disculpa, Lu chan, venía pensando en varias cosas y no presté atención.

-Descuida, yo también venía distraída –dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su amiga y percatarse de que faltaba algo en el panorama-. Es raro verte sin Gajeel o Jet y Droy.

-Ah, si… -la pequeña maga sonrió ligeramente avergonzada, mientras aceptaba la ayuda y se levantaba-. Es que fui a buscar un nuevo libro.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia una cafetería, desde que había empezado el torneo no habían logrado conversar mucho, y ambas tenían muchas cosas que contarse así que decidieron aprovechar ese momento.

-¿Alguna nueva novela? –exclamó emocionada olvidando su enojo por unos instantes.

-Ehmmm no, estaba vez quería saber más sobre… ehmm dragones –Levy bajó el tono de su voz avergonzada nuevamente, mientras abrazaba el libro.

-¿Dragones? –dijo la maga celestial confundida, pero entendió rápidamente la situación y sonrió con picardía-. Ajá, tiene que ver con Gajeel, ¿verdad?

Lucy tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no empezar a reírse al ver como el rostro de su amiga adquiría un color rojo y las palabras se le enredaban en un intento por negar lo evidente. Ella apreciaba a Levy, pero en cierta forma resultaba gracioso que ambos trataran de ocultar algo que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, todos en el gremio ya sospechaban sobre su mejor amiga y el pelinegro de los piercings, él único que aún parecía no enterarse bien de las cosas era Natsu.

Por su parte, Levy aprovechó que habían llegado a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, hicieron su pedido y ella trató de desviar un poco el tema hablando sobre lo agradable que resultaba el local; pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. Tampoco lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, quería hablar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin morir de vergüenza durante el proceso.

-¿Y no sería más fácil preguntarle a Gajeel si quieres saber algo sobre dragones? –dijo Lucy después de tomar un sorbo de su café, siendo consciente de personalidad de su amiga; a veces debía ayudarla para que Levy encontrara la forma de hablar. Para su sorpresa, la peliazul cambió de humor rápidamente y ahora se veía ligeramente molesta.

-El problema es que Gajeel no quiere explicármelo –dijo con un mohín-. O bueno, prometió hacerlo pero luego se desapareció.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Si… fue mientras estabas en la enfermería…

 **-Flash Back-**

-¡Eres un idiota, Gajeel!

Levy se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar demasiado avergonzada y molesta. ¿Cómo podía Gajeel insinuar que olía mal? ¿Significaba que su olor no le gustaba al dragon Slayer de metal? De solo pensar en eso, Levy sentía un nudo en su estómago, eso era peor que ser rechazada directamente, jamás llegaría a gustarle. En ese momento lo único que ella quería era encontrar algún lugar para esconderse y poder desahogarse.

No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, adentro habían algunas sillas y mesas, por lo que imaginó sería una habitación de espera pero al no ver a nadie en su interior, le pareció el lugar perfecto para calmarse antes de que tuviera que reunirse con los demás.

Ingresó y tomó asiento en la silla más alejada, tratando de detener las lágrimas, su mente estaba hecho un remolino de ideas, recordaba todo lo compartido con Gajeel, las veces en que la había ayudado y protegido, se había sentido más cercana para descubrir ahora que todo habían sido esperanzas falsas.

-Con que aquí estás, enana –una voz familiar frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, no lo había escuchado llegar pero ella no se sentía con valor para encararlo, no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Vete, Gajeel… ya escuché suficiente –se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero solo pudo avanzar un paso antes de que su compañero la detuviera sujetando su mano.

-Lo entendiste todo mal, Levy.

La peliazul se quedó congelada en su lugar, sentía como si su corazón quisiera escaparse de lo rápido que latía, ¡le había llamado por su nombre! Gajeel jamás hacía eso, volteó el rostro para observarlo y se encontró con un pelinegro que observaba hacia la pared ligeramente avergonzado sin soltarla. Levy era consciente de la intensidad con que ella lo miraba, y aunque aún sus ojos tuvieran algunas lágrimas, la sorpresa había reemplazado casi en su totalidad al enojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te basta con saber qué fue un mal entendido? –dijo el pelinegro.

-No –respondió rápidamente Levy.

-Aggg…. Es bueno…. –Gajeel revolvió su cabello exasperado tratando de reordenar sus ideas, hasta que su cerebro se rindió y su boca empezó hablar sin pensar muy bien-. Estábamos hablando sobre el hecho de que Salamander marcó a la coneja, y él presumía que por eso ella tenía mejor aroma que ehmmm todos…

-¿Natsu marcó a Lu chan? –le interrumpió Levy sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

-Sí, son cosas de dragones y le estaba explicando, pero él se puso muy engreído con eso y… -el pelinegro hizo una breve pausa y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera alcanzado la iluminación-. Yo estaba defendiéndote…

-Gajeel, no entiendo de que hablas o que tiene que ver una cosa con otra.

-Te creí más lista, enana –dijo el pelinegro con un tono algo burlón, pero al ver como la peliazul parecía a punto de enojarse, continuó apresuradamente-. El punto es, que Salamader insistía en que el aroma de la coneja era mejor, y yo le dije que el tuyo le superaba.

Se hizo un breve momento de silencio en el que Levy se había quedado sorprendida nuevamente sin poder dejar de observarlo, Gajeel creía que ella tenía un aroma agradable o al menos eso se entendía… se lo acababa de confirmar. Por su parte, Gajeel tomó conciencia de lo que había dicho y soltó la mano de Levy para dirigirse a la salida antes de que la peliazul pudiera darse cuenta del leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, pero esta vez fue Levy quién lo detuvo sujetando débilmente su chaqueta.

-Ehmm, gracias… -dijo Levy ligeramente sonrojada, aliviada de que el pelinegro le estuviera dando la espalda y no pudiera verla.

-Sí, de nada.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación y aunque ambos se sentían avergonzados ninguno se atrevía a irse. Levy fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa de romper el silencio.

-Uhmm ¿Gajeel? ¿Por qué Natsu presumía el haber marcado a Lu chan?

-¿Eh? Ah, es que es algo que lo dragones solo hacen una sola vez en su vida, y como a Salamader le gusta el aroma de la coneja… -Gajeel aún divagaba en sus propios pensamientos y solo era medio consciente de lo que decía.

-¿Y por eso tú también vas a marcarme?

La pregunta despertó a Gajeel de sus divagaciones y aterrizó en la realidad con tal fuerza que sintió como si sus piernas perdieran fuerzas, ¿la enana sabía de lo que estaba hablando? Sin poder evitarlo, giró su cuerpo para observar a Levy, y se encontró con una mirada llena de pura curiosidad.

-¿Marcarte? –dijo tratando de parecer normal.

-Escuché cuando dijiste algo de marcarme y que mi aroma mejoraría con eso –nuevamente un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Levy mientras miraba a su compañero, esperando.

Gajeel volvió a desear con todas sus fuerzas que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragara. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de su cuerpo, pues no lograba encontrar alguna forma de escaparse de esa situación con su orgullo intacto.

-Tal vez… más adelante… -dijo en un susurro, que para mala suerte suya Levy alcanzó a escuchar.

-Y, ¿en qué consiste eso de "marcar"? ¿Por qué solo pueden hacerlo una vez? –la curiosidad de Levy no tardó en aparecer y ahora que ella se sentía más tranquila, se sentía con la confianza de preguntar como siempre.

Lamentablemente Gajeel no se encontraba en la misma situación y para su gran alivio se pudo escuchar como una gran cantidad de personas empezaban a caminar por el pasillo en señal de que el descanso ya casi había llegado a su fin.

-Parece que ya terminó el descanso –dijo Gajeel apresuradamente-. Tengo que ir con los demás, te lo explico luego.

Y salió a gran velocidad de la habitación, dejando una Levy intrigada que no tardó en recomponerse y salir tras él, pero él ya se había perdido entre las personas. Levy lo buscó con la mirada y tal vez por la emoción de descubrir que su aroma le resultaba agradable al pelinegro, reunió valor.

-¡Mucha suerte, Gajeel! –gritó la peliazul, segura de que el pelinegro llegaría a escucharla aunque ella no pudiera encontrarlo entre tantas personas.

Gajeel siguió caminando entre las personas, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al escuchar la voz de Levy.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Luego de eso ya no pude hablar con él –terminó de explicar Levy y le dio un sorbo a su café antes de que se enfriara más.

La maga celestial por su lado se había perdido en sus pensamientos, había algunas cosas que no concordaban y su mente trataba de encontrar alguna explicación, pero su cerebro solo parecía concentrado en la parte de "a Natsu le gusta mi aroma", pensar así no era demasiado fácil.

-¿Lu chan? –la peliazul la observó algo preocupada por su repentino silencio.

-¿Eh? –reaccionó Lucy al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste en silencio por un buen rato.

-Oh, si… es solo que Natsu también me habló sobre eso de "marcar" pero parecía ser algo diferente.

Lucy rápidamente le contó a Levy la explicación que él le había dado poco antes de que ambas se encontraran. Al terminar, ambas se quedaron pensativas observándose, tratando de reordenar todas las ideas.

-Natsu dice que es algo para encontrar a todos sus compañeros –empezó Lucy.

-Pero Gajeel dijo que es algo que solo hacen una sola vez en su vida –concluyó Levy.

-Y al parecer, guarda alguna clase de relación con nuestro aroma –dijo ligeramente sonrojada la maga celestial al recordar que la afirmación de Natsu sobre su aroma.

-Si, y por eso Natsu te marcó –dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el rostro de su amiga se volvía rojo-. Nos están ocultando algo.

-¿Crees que en el libro esté la respuesta? –dijo Lucy tratando de calmarse.

Ambas se observaron por un momento, y luego se apresuraron en sentarse juntas y abrirlo buscando entre sus páginas. Hojeaban lo más rápido que podían pero después de unos 30 minutos no lograron encontrar nada y ambas suspiraron desanimadas.

-No hay nada –Lucy había apoyado su rostro en la mesa resignada.

-Creo que es normal, no muchos saben sobre esas cosas –la voz de Levy sonaba igual de desanimada mientras observaba la ventana-. Solo otro dragon Slayer podría ayudarnos…

-¡Eso es! –la interrumpió la maga celestial levantándose completamente animada.

-¿Q-qué cosa?

-Solo otro dragon Slayer puede ayudarnos, ¿verdad? Podemos preguntarle a Wendy, ella debe saber de que hablan esos dos –dijo Lucy entusiasmada ante la solución.

-Es cierto… –respondió la peliazul recuperando sus energías y parándose igual que su amiga-. Debemos ir a buscarla.

-¡Si!

Lucy fue a pagar la cuenta mientras Levy recogía sus cosas de la mesa y abandonaron la cafetería con nuevos ánimos, la esperanza había vuelto a ellas. Charlaron animadamente mientras se dirigían al bar donde encontrarían a la pequeña dragon Slayer. Llegaron al lugar más pronto de lo que habían imaginado y estuvieron seguras de haber llegado al bar correcto cuando escucharon los gritos de sus compañeros provenir desde el interior. Se dirigieron una sonrisa de ánimos y complicidad e ingresaron.

El local estaba repleto con sus compañeros y algunas personas de la ciudad que tomaban, como era de esperar, los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban armando un gran alboroto por lo que la llegada de las dos magas pasó inadvertida para casi todos, excepto para dos magos que detuvieron inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Ambos magos observaron sorprendidos que ambas jóvenes llegaran al bar tan sonrientes y tranquilas, cuando lo que ellos esperaban era que estuvieran enojadas o por lo menos que ingresaran al bar y los buscaran al instante para pedir una explicación. En lugar de eso, ambas conversaban animadamente y parecían buscar a alguien con la mirada.

En un determinado momento las miradas de los 4 se cruzaron, y para desconcierto de los dos dragons Slayer, las chicas les sonrieron y continuaron conversando.

-Luce no está molesta –susurró Natsu, dejando que sus pensamientos salieran en voz alta sin apartar su mirada de la maga celestial.

-Tampoco la enana –respondió automáticamente Gajeel, que hacía lo mismo solo que observando a Levy.

Después de una eternidad para los chicos, ambas empezaron a caminar hacia una dirección. Guiados más la curiosidad, siguieron con la vista lo que ellas observaban tan sonrientes y sintieron como una oleada de nervios les golpeaba. Tanto Lucy como Levy habían alcanzado a la pequeña dragon Slayer y conversaban animadamente, mientras ellos trataban de negar lo que su mente les advertía.

Los temores de Natsu y Gajeel se vieron confirmados cuando Wendy les dirigió una mirada nerviosa en su dirección y luego salió acompañada de Lucy y Levy.

-Maldición, ¿Cómo no pensé que la enana le preguntaría a Wendy? –dijo Gajeel sorprendido de la astucia de la peliazul.

-¿Eso importa ahora? ¡Nos van a matar después de que Wendy se los explique! –respondió Natsu entrando en pánico.

Ambos dragon Slayer abandonaron el bar asustados, siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado sus compañeras. Cada uno iba creando en su mente el mejor plan para salvar su vida, pero eran conscientes de que si llegaban demasiado tarde nada podría detener la furia de sus compañeras; tal vez, solo tal vez, era mejor que ellos confesaran todo y rogaran al dragon supremo para que los proteja.

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** A partir de aquí la historia irá tomando su propio rumbo, para lograr un final que espero les guste a todos :3.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

 **lotus-san:** Aquí la explicación de Gajeel y Levy, siempre es divertido poner a Gajeel en aprietos.

 **Gabe Logan:** Gracias por seguir mi historia :3


	8. Caminando en la cuerda floja

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CAMINANDO EN LA CUERDA FLOJA**

 **.**

Seguir el rastro de las chicas no fue algo muy difícil, ambos Dragon Slayer conocían a la perfección el aroma de sus compañeras, y podían diferenciarlo entre un grupo de personas, sobretodo Natsu que había marcado a Lucy, le resultaba una tarea fácil distinguir su aroma entre la multitud o a gran distancia.

Había sido muy fácil seguirlas y encontrarlas, pero los dos jóvenes ahora se encontraban parados frente a un gran letrero a punto de caer en la desesperación.

-¡Un baño de aguas termales! ¡¿Cómo rayos puede existir eso a mitad de la ciudad?! –gritó cierto pelirrosa fulminando con la mirada el letrero, como si el objeto fuera el culpable de todo.

-¡Y como esperas que yo lo sepa, Salamander! –respondió Gajeel igual de frustrado-. Se lo pensaron bastante bien la enana y la coneja, a este paso Wendy dirá todo.

-Destruyamos el lugar –añadió Natsu con una de sus manos ya envuelta en fuego.

-No

-Si

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Qué no! Sería peor si por casualidad ellas están… ya sabes… -y mientras Gajeel hablaba unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaron de la nariz del pelinegro.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Por el momento entremos y tratemos de escuchar por la pared. Si escuchamos algo peligroso para nosotros las interrumpiremos de alguna manera.

Natsu asintió, y ambos ingresaron al local dirigiéndose a la sección de hombres, durante el trayecto estuvieron atentos por si veían a las chicas, pero al no encontrarlas llegaron a la conclusión de que ya deberían estar dentro del agua.

Se apresuraron en ingresar, y se percataron de lo agradable que resultaba el lugar, las aguas se encontraban al aire libre, eran grandes y una abundante cantidad de vapor producto del agua caliente daba una sensación de privacidad. Además, para fortuna de los chicos, la sección de las mujeres y los hombres se encontraba separada solo por una pared de madera, lo que permitía escuchar ligeramente lo que sucedía del otro lado. Pero, para dos Dragon Slayers eso no era impedimento para su buen sentido de la audición.

Ingresaron al agua rápidamente y se ubicaron cerca a la pared divisoria, apoyando sus espaldas en ella y agradeciendo el vapor que impedía que los demás que se bañaban los vieran y pensaran que eran unos pervertidos. Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a escuchar.

….

Por su parte, las chicas habían llegado a las aguas termales y ni bien ingresaron al agua se dieron un momento de relajo. Charle las había acompañado, como buena amiga inseparable de Wendy, y la pequeña Dragon Slayer tenía un debate sobre si debía hablar o no; afortunadamente su mejor amiga aclaró sus dudas con una simple frase.

-Es mejor que lo sepan ahora, ellos no tendrán valor para hacerlo; así que mejor nosotros los ayudamos con eso por esta vez.

Fue así, que después de estar en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando solo de un baño relajante las tres jóvenes decidieron empezar la conversación.

-Wendy, disculpa que te invitáramos de repente –empezó a decir Levy-. Pero hay algo que realmente tenemos que saber con Lu chan.

-Descuide, Levy san, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlas… -respondió humildemente la menor de las tres.

-¡Gracias, Wendy! –exclamó la rubia abrazándola, haciendo que la pequeña riera ante las energías de su compañera-. Sé que tú podrás aclararnos lo que esos dos nos ocultan.

…..

-¿No sentiste un pequeño escalofrío? –dijo Natsu repentinamente, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Silencio –le calló el pelinegro prestando más atención a lo que hablaban las chicas.

…..

-Oh, sí. ¿Qué les gustaría saber? –preguntó Wendy observando a las dos chicas.

Ambas se miraron un poco indecisas sin saber cómo empezar, mientras que los chicos contenían la respiración aguardando.

-¿Qué significa "marcar" a alguien? –Lucy rompió el silencio ligeramente sonrojada y Natsu sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro, como siempre, la maga celestial podía llegar a ser muy directa-. Natsu dijo que me había marcado o algo así.

Wendy también se sonrojó un poco al entender bien las preocupaciones de sus amigas y el tema delicado en el cual se estaban metiendo. Respiró un par de veces tratando de controlar su pudor, había decidido apoyarlas y se mantendría firme hasta el final.

-Grandine me explicó un poco de eso cuando era pequeña. Dijo que es una señal que ponían los machos en… en… bueno… lo ponían en la hembra que decidían sería su compañera –terminó por explicar la menor con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Lucy y Wendy se miraron por un momento sintiendo que el rostro de los dos empezaba a sonrojarse, aunque aún la respuesta no las satisfacía, los chicos no necesitaban marcarlas, ya eran compañeros cercanos dentro del gremio.

-Gajeel dijo que solo lo hacen una vez en la vida –apuntó Levy.

-Pero Natsu dijo que servía para encontrar a sus amigos –añadió Lucy.

…..

Gajeel miró a Natsu con una expresión de incredulidad y el pelirrosa respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y susurró:

-Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado, y volvieron a concentrarse en la conversación.

…..

-Creo que es un poco de ambos –dijo Wendy tratando de salvar a sus compañeros-. Los dragones solo pueden marcar a una sola hembra en toda su vida, y al marcarla eso les permite encontrarla con mayor facilidad y en distancias más grandes.

" _-Yo podré encontrarte donde sea, Luce."_ –Lucy recordó lo que Natsu le había dicho hace una hora.

-¿En qué consiste el proceso de marcar? ¿Te ponen un sello o algo? –interrogó Levy, e inmediatamente la maga celestial revisó su cuerpo buscando alguna especie de señal que le hubiera dejado Natsu.

Esta vez Wendy se puso completamente roja y se sumergió en al agua avergonzada tratando de volver a reunir valor, las dos magas miraron sorprendidas a su compañera sin comprender muy bien del todo, pero decidieron esperar pacientemente. Cuando Wendy sacó su rostro del agua y cogió una gran bocanada de aire, explicó todo apresuradamente.

-Por el aroma, los machos envuelven con su aroma a la hembra y así ella tiene una mezcla de su propio aroma y del macho que la marco. Cuando otros machos perciben ese aroma se alejan instintivamente.

Esta vez fue el rostro de Lucy el que adquirió un color rojo brillante, al sentir la mirada de ambas peliazules y recordar la extraña actitud que había estado teniendo su mejor amigo.

-¿E-entonces y-yo huelo a Na-Natsu?

-S-Si… y es un aroma muy fuerte –afirmó Wendy, mirándola con cierta culpabilidad que afortunadamente ninguna de las otras dos se percató.

Levy se encontraba divagando ante la idea de tener el aroma de Gajeel mezclado con el suyo, incluso horas antes él le había dicho que tal vez la marcaría. Ambas jóvenes se encontraban incapaces de formar una frase coherente, cuando una duda atravesó los pensamientos de una de ellas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo dura el marcado? –preguntó Levy repentinamente; había algo que no encaba ahí.

-Para siempre –respondió Wendy sorprendida de la inesperada pregunta-. Si la hembra acepta al macho, se termina el ritual y la marca queda para siempre, se establece como una conexión entre ellos.

-Si la hembra, ¿acepta? Natsu ya me marcó y yo recién me entero hoy, ¿qué se supone que deba aceptar? –Lucy se mostró ligeramente molesta pero curiosa y algo ansiosa-. Espera, ¿cómo es que escogen a quien marcar?

…

Desde que habían entrado a las aguas termales, Natsu y Gajeel estaban decididos a interrumpir la conversación cuando se acercara a terrenos peligrosos, pero, ahora que era necesario que alguno de ellos detuviera esa charla, ambos se descubrieron incapaces de actuar. Querían detenerlas, pero también eran conscientes de que ellos jamás se atreverían a explicarles las cosas correctamente. Por lo que se dedicaron a seguir escuchando pegando el oído lo más que podían a la pared.

….

Wendy por su parte empezaba a sentir que esa vergonzosa conversación no acabaría nunca, no era nada malo, pero podía imaginar que así se sentían los padres cuando les daban la "charla" a sus hijos. Lo mejor sería soltar todo de golpe, y luego ir solucionando las pequeñas dudas que fueran quedando.

-Lucy san, Levy san… Les pido que por favor tomen todo lo que les voy a decir con calma –dijo la pequeña en un intento por tranquilizar a sus amigas, intento que funcionó y ambas asintieron. Respiró profundamente y continuó-. Los dragones solo tenemos una pareja en toda nuestra vida, y como es tan importante para nosotros la marcamos para que nadie más se acerque. Estoy segura que deben haber leído lo posesivos y territoriales que eran los dragones, sobretodo los machos, así que para evitar que otro macho se acercara a su pareja o la lastimaran, ellos la marcaban con su aroma. Usualmente primero buscaban el consentimiento de la hembra, pero cuando la necesidad de estar junto a su hembra es demasiado grande, a veces lo hacen inconscientemente como lo hizo Natsu san –hizo una breve pausa esperando alguna pregunta, pero ambas jóvenes se hallaban completamente concentradas en su explicación, y Lucy nuevamente sonrojada. Así que decidió continuar antes de perder la determinación-. Que un macho te marque, significa que quiere estar a tu lado eternamente y… y…

-¿Y? –preguntaron ansiosas Levy y Lucy.

-Y… -el rostro de Wendy se iba volviendo rojo conforme trataba de hablar-. ¡Y formar una familia! Es la promesa máxima que el macho le da a la hembra de protegerla, permanecer a su lado eternamente y formar una familia juntos.

Wendy cerro los ojos esperando los gritos y protestas que darían sus amigas al escuchar lo último, sobre todo por parte de la maga celestial, ya que Natsu había hecho todo eso sin su consentimiento y todos sabían lo temperamental que se volvían las dos cuando Gajeel y Natsu les mentían u ocultaban cosas. Pero no escuchó ningún ruido provenir de ellas, así que abrió los ojos con cautela para encontrarse con una vista inesperada, ambas magas se encontraban en ese momento con el rostro todo rojo divagando en las palabras que su amiga les había dicho, como si estuvieran en trance. Eso iba más allá de lo que habían estado imaginando.

 _-¿Luce? –Natsu se asegura de capturar la mirada de Lucy antes de continuar-. No importa que tan lejos esté, siempre voy a estar observándote, por eso, después de que gane esta batalla… me gustaría qué me prometas algo._

 _-¿Qué cosa? –la voz de Lucy no era más que un susurro, pero a través de él pueden detectarse una cierta dosis de nervios por la cercanía._

 _-Sin importa lo que suceda –el pelirrosa alza su mano colocándola tras la cabeza de Lucy acercándola un poco y baja su voz a un susurro solo para que ella le escuche-. Quédate siempre conmigo, así podré protegerte._

Poco a poco Lucy empezó a recordar los sucesos del día, y todo empezaba a encajar, su mejor amigo no era tan inocente como ella creía, él debía saber de qué trataba todo, se lo había estado diciendo por indirectas todo el tiempo, pero ella no lo había captado.

 _-Yo puedo protegerte siempre –había afirmado el pelirrosa con una sonrisa segura._

Por supuesto que podría hacerlo, si la tenía marcada podría encontrarla en cualquier momento y lugar, pero lo más curioso de todo es que a ella no le molestaba que fuera así. Si debía ser honesta, desde que había empezado la conversación algo cálido había empezado a crecer desde su pecho y ahora la inundaba por completo, felicidad. Felicidad de saber que la persona que amaba la quería a su lado para siempre, que ella no era la única que alucinaba con un futuro junto a él. Y hablando de futuro, eso incluía hijos, ¿no? Lucy trató de imaginar esa parte y su cerebro terminó por estallar figurativamente.

Tal vez fuera por el agua caliente, el hecho de que estuvieran demasiado tiempo en el agua o todas las ideas que ahora pasaban por la mente de la maga celestial, pero el resultado fue que terminó desmayándose en el agua con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Lu chan, reacciona! –exclamó alarmada su mejor amiga, tratando de hacerla despertar y sacarla del agua.

-¡Lucy san! –Wendy se apresuró auxiliar a su amiga, y ayudaba a Levy para sacarla del agua e ir a los vestidores.

…..

Por su lado, los muchachos habían permanecido atentos a toda la explicación, y cuando su compañera Wendy terminó de explicar la parte de "formar una familia" ambos se prepararon para escuchar los gritos y reclamo de sus dos compañeras, seguramente los marcarían como pervertidos y les reclamarían por haberles mentido u ocultado las cosas. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ningún grito se escuchaba desde el otro lado, ¿había sido tan fuerte la impresión que las chicas planeaban matarlos después sorpresivamente?

Ya no se encontraban seguros si ellas permanecían en las aguas termales, pues nadie había vuelto hablar, ¿tan incómoda les parecía la idea? Tanto Gajeel como Natsu sentían un vacío en su estómago ante la incertidumbre pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta. Natsu se encontraba especialmente preocupado, ya que él ya había marcado a Luce y no sabría qué hacer si ella le reclamaba o le pedía que lo anulara, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de soportar ese rechazo. Aunque todo había iniciado de forma inconsciente por su parte, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, se sentía feliz imaginando una vida acompañado de la maga celestial, y aunque tener hijos nunca había sido una de sus prioridades, le parecía la idea más fabulosa del mundo el tener pequeños a los cuales enseñar su magia, educar y cuidar tal como Igneel lo había hecho con él. Y si esos pequeños eran de Lucy, sería más que perfecto.

-¡Lu chan!

-¡Lucy san!

Las voz alarmada de dos de las muchachas sacó al pelirrosa de sus pensamientos y lo puso en alerta, no lograba escuchar a Lucy, pero sus acompañantes parecían preocupadas y eso preocupó a Natsu.

-Hey, Salamander, ¿a dónde vas? –dijo el pelinegro al ver a su compañero salir rápidamente del agua, envolverse una toalla en la cintura.

Una nueva exclamación preocupada por parte de Levy hizo que el pelinegro siguiera los pasos del pelirrosa, abandonando el vestuario de los chicos y caminando rápidamente por los pasillos ignorando las miradas sonrojadas de algunas mujeres que los miraban al pasar.

…

Gracias a la magia curativa de Wendy, Lucy había logrado recuperarse levemente pero aún se sentía algo mareada, por lo que junto ambas peliazul se habían dirigido a los vestuarios para cambiarse y darse un respiro, cuando escucharon un alboroto procedente del pasillo y la puerta que daba a sus vestuarios se abrió con fuerza dejando ingresar a dos jóvenes.

-¡Luce! ¡Luce! –entró gritando un pelirrosa hasta clavar su mirada en el rostro de la persona a la que buscaba y parecía encontrarse bien-. ¿Estás bien? Escuché…

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su compañera su mirada había bajado hacia su cuerpo buscando alguna herida o explicación del porqué minutos antes sus amigas se habían escuchado tan preocupadas. Pero lo que si mirada encontró fue el cuerpo semidesnudo de la maga celestial, cubierto solo con una pequeña toalla. El rostro de Natsu se sonrojó rápidamente mientras ponía una mirada boba ante las chicas.

Es necesario aclarar, que Gajeel se encontraba en una situación muy similar sin poder dejar de observar a Levy.

-Natsuuuu… -dijo Lucy saliendo de la sorpresa y empezando a molestarse al ver como se había quedado el pelirrosa.

-¿Eh? –respondió Natsu dejando de observarla para enfocarse en su rostro y encontrarse con una mirada furiosa de la rubia, inmediatamente entendió en la desfavorable situación en a que se encontraba-. N-no es lo que crees L-Luce, nosotros solo queríamos verlas porque….

Se calló al ver como el rostro de la maga celestial se volvía completamente rojo y Gajeel maldecía a su lado en voz baja. La situación no podía ser peor, no podían decir que las habían estado espiando porque seguramente eso enfurecería más a las jóvenes, así que guardaron silencio pensando que sería la mejor forma de demostrar su inocencia, pero para las chicas fue una clara señal de que reconocían su culpabilidad.

-¡SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS! –gritaron Lucy y Levy enojadas mientras empezaban a lanzarles a los chicos todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, ropa ajena, jabones, recipientes, pequeñas sillas, maceteros, etc-. ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo del lugar tratando de esquivar los objetos, pero muchos de ellos aterrizaron en sus cabezas e incluso al cerrar la puerta del vestuario de mujeres creyéndose a salvo, escucharon como los objetos impactaban con fuerza contra la puerta.

-Ahora si nos van a matar –expresó Natsu con preocupación.

-Es culpa de ellas por hacernos preocupar, ¿quién en su sano juicio se pone a gritar en medio de unas aguas termales? –trató de defenderse Gajeel, pero ambos sabían que eso no los salvaría de lo que vendría después.

Para cuando abandonaron el local, cada uno lucía en su cabeza un par de golpes y caminaba al lado de su agresora en silencio. Wendy y Charle se separaron del grupo apenas salieron de lugar alegando que quería reunirse con los demás miembros del gremio, pero la realidad era que no querían estar presentes para cuando las chicas decidieran descargar su furia, internamente Wendy se sentía culpable por abandonarlos, pero Charle la convenció de que era mejor dejarlos solos.

Las dos parejas caminaron en silencio por algunas calles, aunque sería más apropiado decir que solo los chicos caminaban en silencio. Lucy y Levy charlaban entre ellas con naturalidad fingiendo que sus dos compañeros no existían. Lo que generaba que Natsu y Gajeel se impacientaran, preferían escuchar los gritos de ambas, antes que ser ignorados de esa manera tan frívola.

Al fin, después de 10 minutos caminando, las chicas se despidieron para dirigirse cada una hacia su hospedaje a descansar, y obviamente los chicos también se dividieron. Antes de tomar rumbos diferentes, ambos Dragon Slayers se dirigieron una última mirada de aliento y se encaminaron hacía lo que sería la noche más larga de su vida. Cada uno decidido a solucionar las cosas con quién para ellos sería la persona que los acompañaría el resto de su vida.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** He conseguido unos hermosos días libres, por lo que aprovecharé en ir escribiendo los capítulos de la historia para que no tengan que esperar mucho :3

No pude resistirme al impulso de querer poner a los chicos en más aprietos xD espero se diviertan al leerlo, yo me divertí bastante mientras lo escribía.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

 **lotus-san:** Jamás sabes cómo reaccionara una chica ante la repentina idea de formar una familia, y para nuestros despistados chicos poco conocedores del tema puede ser como caminar en un campo minado jajaja

 **Kitina:** La verdad ha sido revelada, pero los chicos ahora están metidos en más problemas xd

 **H.K Greene:** Jajaja ahora su vida depende de cómo se expliquen en el próximo capitulo :3


	9. ¿Me aceptas a tu lado?

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **¿ME ACEPTAS A TU LADO?**

 **.**

Si había algo de lo que Natsu podía enorgullecerse, era de su gran valor, siempre era el primero en dar un paso para defender Fairy Tail, jamás se había retirado de una pelea aun cuando el enemigo era más fuerte. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre la maga celestial y él, así que seguía caminando a su lado, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y observando de reojo a la rubia, buscando cualquier señal que le indicara que era seguro acercarse.

Para cuando llegaron al hospedaje ninguno de los dos había dado el primer paso par a romper el silencio, y por un instante mientras Lucy ingresaba a la habitación, Natsu tuvo la certeza de que ella le gritaría y le diría que se fuera a otro lado, sin embargo nada de eso paso. La maga celestial ingresó en silencio a la habitación que compartían y fue inmediatamente hacia sus cosas en busca de su pijama para cambiarse en el baño.

El pelirrosa estaba a segundos de volverse loco, Lucy se comportaba como si él no existiera, como si no estuviera ahí partiéndose la cabeza pensando cómo empezar una conversación tranquila con la maga celestial sin que ella le mandara una patada al estómago.

-Aggg, esto es demasiado difícil –exclamó con desesperación el pelirrosa, sentándose al borde de su cama sujetando su cabeza, afortunadamente los demás aún debían seguir en el bar.

-¿Qué cosa es difícil? –dijo la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar Natsu.

Alzó la cabeza dispuesto a responder, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y su boca se quedó abierta de la sorpresa, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y los ojos se abrían tratando de abarcar por completo la figura frente a él.

Lucy había salido del baño con un pijama completamente desconocido para Natsu, y es necesario aclarar que él ya se conocía el armario de la chica en su totalidad. En la parte superior llevaba una polera ligera larga que le cubría un poco más debajo de la cadera, color negro con los ribetes de las mangas y cuello color naranja, bajo la polera llevaba un short blanco con los ribetes de las piernas de color negro. Natsu podría jurar que el pijama que llevaba su compañera estaba inspirado en el atuendo que él llevaba cada día, ya se encontraba a dos pasos de perder la cabeza por completo y lanzarse abrazar a la rubia aún si ella seguía enojada.

-Ese pijama… -fue lo único que logró articular Natsu, aún algo embobado.

-La vi cuando paseaba con Levy por la ciudad, me gustó y la compré –respondió Lucy tratando de lucir indiferente, pero un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas rebelaba el verdadero motivo de haber adquirido ese conjunto. Cuando lo vio, había pensado inmediatamente en el pelirrosa. Se sentó en su cama frente a Natsu y cruzó las piernas para terminar suspirando resignada-. ¿Por qué entraron a nuestro vestuario?

-Estábamos preocupados –respondió inmediatamente el pelirrosa, desviando la vista hacia otro lado para concentrarse.

-Aun así, Natsu, no puedes entrar al vestuario de las chicas gritando mi nombre –le reprendió Lucy, con el mismo tono que usaba cuando Natsu se aparecía en su departamento con ideas locas para realizar-. Pero, ¿de qué estaban preocupados? Es un baño de aguas termales, no es como si fuera aparecerse un monstruo en medio del baño.

-Pero escuché como Levy y Wendy gritaban tu nombre preocupadas y pensé que algo te había sucedido –trató de defenderse Natsu antes de darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras rebelaban.

Lucy alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho empezando a fulminar con la mirada al pelirrosa.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?

-¿Ehh?... No… Si… es que… -empezó a balbucear el pelirrosa empezando a ponerse nervioso, cuando sintió una figura amenazante erguirse sobre él-. ¡No, eshpegha Liuchy!

La maga celestial había sujetado las mejillas de Natsu mientras él hablaba y las jalaba en todas direcciones mientras lo observaba enojada y amenazante, dando más miedo que Erza cuando se ponía en ese estado.

-Con que espiándonos, ¿verdad? No me dices la verdad, me ocultas cosas y todavía te atreves a espiarme mientras me baño, ¿eh? –sin dejar de jalarle las mejillas del pelirrosa, ella se iba acercando más a su rostro-. ¿Quieres que le diga a Cancer que te acomode el pelo? ¿O qué tal si mejor le digo a Erza y Mirajane?

Natsu empezó a negar con la cabeza desesperado, empezaba a perder la esperanza de salir vivo esa noche, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Lucy liberó su rostro y volvió a sentarse en su cama aún molesta. Natsu solo pudo sobar sus adoloridas mejillas ahora inflamadas antes de volver hablar, si iba a morir, moriría valientemente y sin arrepentimientos.

-Me preocupaba que cuando Wendy te explicara todo te enojaras y ya no quisieras ser un equipo conmigo y Happy.

-¿Por lo de marcarme? –dijo la maga celestial directamente y esta vez una mirada triste pasó por su rostro-. Al inicio estaba molesta porque me ocultaras algo tan importante, pero luego, mientras regresábamos entendí que seguramente lo hiciste sin saberlo.

Natsu se quedó en silencio tratando de analizar lo que su compañera le decía, ¿no estaba enojada?

-Seguramente como soy tu compañera de equipo y con quien pasas más tiempo por los trabajos, me marcaste sin que quisieras, como eres bastante despistado e impulsivo… -continuó Lucy, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de perplejidad del pelirrosa-. Así que descuida, debe haber alguna manera para revertir esto, pero debes tener más cuidado, Natsu, estas cosas no puedes tomarlas a la ligera, es algo muy importante y…

La maga celestial continuó reprendiéndolo mientras Natsu se había congelado en su lugar observándola, ¿qué tan idiota Lucy creía que era él?

-¿Tú crees que te marqué por error? –logró articular el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Claro, tú tampoco sabías de que iba todo esto. Pensé que me estabas mintiendo, pero tiene más sentido que entendieras mal las cosas y…

-¡Luce! –exclamó molesto Natsu parándose y observándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-¡No fue un error! Es cierto que al inicio no sabía de qué se trataba todo esto pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero cuando Gajeel me lo explicó, pensé que estaba bien que fueras tú –las mejillas de Natsu se colorearon ligeramente al sentir como la maga celestial no dejaba de observarlo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa todo eso? –esta vez la maga celestial también se sonrojo recordando la explicación que les había dado Wendy.

Natsu volvió a sentarse frente a la maga celestial sin apartar su mirada de ella, y le dedicó una de sus más grandes sonrisas animado solo de pensar en todo lo que podrían ser si ella aceptaba.

-Formaremos una familia –respondió animado mientras la rubia se volvía completamente roja-. Yo les enseñaré mi magia de dragon Slayer y tú podrás enseñarles tu magia celestial, estoy seguro que a tus espíritus les gustará la idea y Happy estará feliz de tener hermanos.

Lucy estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el pelirrosa frente a ella llegaría a escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón, sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus nervios se encontraban alborotados y su respiración… bueno, acababa de recordarse de que debía respirar. Se había quedado embobada mirando la gran sonrisa de su Dragon Slayer preferido imaginando todo lo que él decía.

-N-Natsu, no es solo eso… -empezó hablar Lucy, pero se detuvo cuando el pelirrosa se acuclilló frente a ella sujetando sus manos, observándola. Para la maga celestial era una mirada tan cálida que ella podía sentir como se derretía en su interior.

-Luce… -dijo con ternura Natsu, asegurándose de contar con la completa atención de su maga celestial-. No sé muy bien cómo se debe hacer esto pero… yo te prometo que te protegeré siempre, estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites y no dejaré que nada te haga daño, siempre estaré contigo. Y es cierto que hay mucho que no sé sobre este tipo de cosas, pero sé que si tú me enseñas podré aprender y daré lo mejor de mí porque seas feliz a mi lado. Tampoco sé mucho sobre ser padre, pero Igneel me ha dejado un gran ejemplo y hay tanto que me gustaría enseñarle a nuestros hijos. Lucy, si estoy contigo puedo lograr cualquier cosa –hizo una pequeña pausa para secar algunas lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalar por las mejillas de su compañera mientras hablaba-. ¿Me aceptas, Lucy?

Las últimas palabras de Natsu fueron acompañadas de un tono de ternura, nervios y amor. Por su parte Lucy trataba de retener sus lágrimas, pero la felicidad era tan grande que no podía contenerse. Chocó suavemente su frente con la del pelirrosa, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho en la enfermería.

-Claro que sí, estaré a tu lado siempre –respondió con un gran sonrojo la maga celestial-. Te amo, Natsu.

Natsu sintió como si una gran flama de fuego empezara a crecer en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su Luce, jamás habría pensado que solo dos palabras pudieran tener tanto poder. Ahora que todo era felicidad para ambos, Natsu dejó de contener todos esos impulsos que llevaba reprimiendo desde hace días. Soltó las manos de Lucy para poder abrazarla con mayor comodidad y pensó que el cuerpo de la rubia encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos. Podía sentir como los brazos de ella también lo rodeaban y sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

Pero algo interrumpió el hermoso momento entre los dos, el cuerpo de Lucy empezó a subir de temperatura repentinamente, alarmando a Natsu.

-Luce, ¿estás bien? –exclamó el pelirrosa rompiendo el abrazo y observándola preocupado.

-¿Eh? Si –respondió algo confundida la maga celestial-. ¿Sucede al…?

Las palabras quedaron a medias ya que la joven rubia sintió como una oleada de calor la golpeaba, no era desagradable, al contrario, le gustaba lo cálida que se sentía, pero todo ese calor empezó acumularse en su pecho a la altura del corazón, aun con la polera puesta podía distinguirse una iluminación rojiza bajo la ropa que poco a poco empezó adquirir forma, hasta que se volvió un hermoso símbolo de fuego a la altura del corazón y luego se apagó. Aún así Lucy podía sentir que el símbolo seguía ahí, y Natsu no dejaba de observar con una gran sonrisa el lugar donde antes había logrado vislumbrar el símbolo.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos la maga celestial.

-Eso significa que oficialmente eres mía –respondió más que feliz Natsu, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Lucy-. Vamos, Luce, ¡quiero que todos se enteren!

-¿Qué?

Pero antes de que Lucy pudiera protestar, Natsu había sujetado su mano y la había sacado del hospedaje, afortunadamente Lucy logró ponerse a la volada unas especies de zapatillas cómodas antes de salir a la calle. Ambos iban corriendo por la ciudad en medio de la noche y el viento nocturno golpeaba con el cuerpo de ella haciéndola temblar, fue por esto que el pelirrosa se detuvo para observarla.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Tú que crees? No me diste tiempo de coger algo para abrigarme.

Ante el pequeño mohín que Lucy le estaba dirigiendo, Natsu solo pudo sonreír, se quitó su bufanda y con cuidado se la colocó a una sorprendida Lucy. Al terminar su labor, el pelirrosa retrocedió unos pasos y asintió orgulloso, con la bufanda y la pijama que llevaba puesta ese día la rubia, se veía como una versión femenina de él, incluso podrían decir que iban a juego. Algo más que perfecto para Natsu.

-Gracias… -Lucy volvió a sonrojarse.

Natsu volvió a sujetar la mano de la maga celestial y empezó a correr hasta que llegaron a la puerta del bar donde estaban todos los demás miembros del gremio.

-E-espera Natsu, ¿qué vas hacer? –preguntó Lucy repentinamente nerviosa, ocultando parte de su rostro sonrojado.

-Vamos, Lucy –dijo Natsu regalándole una sonrisa que a ella le recordó el momento en que se conocieron, una sonrisa que pronosticaba nuevas aventuras juntos-. Ven.

-Si –respondió la maga celestial, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de él-. Confío en ti.

Natsu avanzó decidido hacia el bar, respiro profundamente una vez y abrió la puerta estruendosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Hola chicos! –grito animado, mientras ingresaba al bar sin soltar la mano de una Lucy completamente sonrojada ante la mirada sorprendida que todos les daban-. ¡Hoy Luce ha aceptado estar conmigo para siempre! –soltó la mano de la maga celestial y al instante la abrazó por los hombros apegándola a él.

Hubo un breve silencio de dos segundos, y de repente el bar se llenó de gritos de alegría, emoción y felicitaciones.

-¡Cantinero, traiga más barriles de sakes! ¡Hay que brindar! –aprovechó en gritar Kana desde una mesa.

-¡Felicidades, Natsu, eso es de hombres! –felicitó un Elfman entusiasmado.

-Bien hecho, flamita –se acercó Gray hacia ambos-. Cuida bien de Lucy.

-Por supuesto que si, cubo de hielo –respondió feliz siguiendo la broma de su mejor amigo.

-¡Felicidades Lucy! Ahora Juvia ya no tiene rival de amor –añadió una maga de agua sinceramente feliz por la alegría de sus amigos.

-Natsu, Lucy, espero sean muy felices –dijo una Erza conmovida, entregándole a Lucy un troz de pastel de fresa, como muestra de un máximo regalo.

-Muchas gracias, Erza –respondió Lucy conmovida, aceptando la torta.

Las felicitaciones continuaron llegando durante toda la noche, y tan solo por un momento Lucy se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Levy, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su mejor amiga sentada en una mesa alejada junto a Gajeel, ambos eran más reservados para esas cosas, pero Lucy tuvo la completa seguridad, de que las cosas entre ellos dos, también habían terminado bien.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado mi fic hasta ahora, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y realmente me inspiré viendo todos los hermosos momentos que esta pareja ha compartido. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia hasta el momento, nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo nwn

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

 **lotus-san:** Jajaja si, a esos cuatro les pasa todo tipo de cosas pero tendrán su recompensa después de pasar por todas esas situaciones.

 **Kitina:** Natsu ha sobrevivido a la furia de Lucy xD

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** En algún otro fic que escriba recompensaré a Wendy por la tortura que tuvo que pasar aquí al dar la charla xD Wendy y Romeo 3

 **Guest:** Disculpa el retraso, se me cruzaron varios proyectos .


	10. ¿Final feliz?

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **¿FINAL FELIZ O EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA?**

 **.**

Gajeel iba a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento, a diferencia de Natsu que era impulsivo, él era más cauteloso y reservado, pero de seguir en la misma situación por más tiempo, estaba seguro que llegaría a cometer alguna estupidez impulsiva propia de Salamander.

Llevaban caminando varias calles en silencio y Levy no daba el menor indicio de que quisiera entablar una conversación con él.

-Enana –llamó por tercera vez, obteniendo el mismo resultando, ser ignorado totalmente.

Caminaron una calle más y Gajeel pudo ver el hospedaje donde Levy se quedaba junto algunas compañeras del gremio, si ella entraba ahí sería el fin, no tendría modo de seguirla hasta su habitación seguramente eso empeoraría todo. Reuniendo valor estiro la mano y sujeto el delgado brazo de la peliazul con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente firme como para que ella se detuviera y funcionó.

-Enana, escúchame –se apresuró en hablar encontrándose con la mirada enojada de ella.

-No me digas enana –respondió cortante.

-Eh… de acuerdo, bien, Levy, hablemos.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? –le reprochó sin poder contenerse más-. Dijiste que me explicarías todo después de la batalla y te desapareciste. Y para empeorarlo todo, luego se te ocurre aparecer junto a Natsu entrando al vestuario de las chicas.

-Igual no vi nada –trató de defenderse el pelinegro e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Las mejillas de Levy se sonrojaron de la vergüenza y el enojo, su mano libre se alzó dispuesta a golpearlo pero Gajeel logró sujetar su mano antes de que esta llegara a impactarlo.

-¡Sueltame!

-Escúchame.

-¡No, suéltame!

-¡Enana cálmate!

-¡No me digas enana! –respondió Levy ya al borde de las lágrimas por la frustración-. ¡Eres un idio…!

Las palabras jamás llegaron a completarse ya que el pelinegro la había apegado hacia su cuerpo y ahora estaba besándola, en un inicio Levy pataleo y trató de alejarse, pero al cabo de un par de segundos se rindió y se dejó llevar, respondiendo al beso, después de todo, llevaba mucho esperando por algo así.

Gajeel por su parte estaba igual o más sorprendido que la maga; se había dejado llevar un impulso tal cómo temía, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Levy se desesperó, ya no sabía que más hacer para que ella se callara y lo escuchara, lo que menos quería era hacerla llorar, guiado por esos pensamientos su cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia y ahora se encontraba besando a la peliazul. Pero, como si su sorpresa no fuera suficiente, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente cuando sintió que ella dejaba de forcejear y ahora le respondía el beso.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero solo alejaron sus rostros unos centímetros sin poder dejar de observarse.

-Gehe –sonrió el pelinegro mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas llena de orgullo y felicidad-. Ahora que ya te callaste, ¿me escucharas, Levy?

Levy aún incapaz de hablar pues su mente aún procesaba lo sucedido, solo asintió.

-Genial. Es cierto que te dije que te explicaría todo después del combate, pero no me desaparecí porque quise, ¿no recuerdas que Salamander me empujó a un vagón? –empezó hablar Gajeel antes de que su determinación para hablar sobre el tema desapareciera, al ver que la peliazul no respondía se alejó un poco más de ella y sujetó sus manos con delicadeza-. Estuve toda la tarde buscando la salida de ese lugar al que terminé llegando, cuando volví a la superficie fui al bar donde deberían estar todos pero tú no encontrabas y nadie sabía dónde estaba, así que no tuve tiempo de explicarte nada, ¿entiendes?

-Si –respondió Levy ya saliendo de sus pensamientos y algo avergonzada consigo mismo, había olvidado por completo lo del vagón. Iba a disculparse cuando un recuerdo cruzó su mente repentinamente y lo observó sospechosamente-. ¿Y por qué entraron a nuestro vestuario?

La determinación de Gajeel se tambaleó por un instante y su cuerpo se puso tenso, aún así no soltó las manos de la joven.

-Ejem, verás, yo solo estaba siguiendo a Salamander –respondió, pero al ver la mirada escéptica de Levy suspiró rendido-. La verdad es que estaba preocupado, estaba seguro que le preguntarías a Wendy y no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, hubiera preferido explicártelo yo en su momento.

-Asi que nos estabas siguiendo y se metieron a las aguas termales para espiarnos –resumió en pocas palabras Levy algo molesta, apartando sus manos y cruzándolas en su pecho.

-Algo así… -admitió Gajeel desviando la mirada poniendo su rostro serio-. Mira enana, esto no es algo fácil de decir, ¿si? –volvió a observar a Levy y su determinación reapareció-. Levy, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y a pesar de la manera en que te traté cuando nos vimos por primera vez, fuiste una de las primeras en acercarte a mí y tratar de que el gremio se sintiera como un hogar –hizo una breve pausa para reordenar sus ideas, Levy había cambiado su expresión de molestia a una de sorpresa, pero no se atrevía a decir nada para no interrumpirlo, algo que Gajeel agradeció en su interior, pues ya estaba suficientemente avergonzado aunque tratara de ocultarlo-. Sé que todo esto puede resultarte incómodo y no te culparía, pero la verdad es que si pensé varias veces en marcarte, solo que no soy tan idiota como Salamander para hacerlo sin tu permiso.

-¿Querías marcarme? –interrumpió Levy ya sin poder contenerse con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si, es lo que acabo de decir –respondió algo confuso y avergonzado el pelinegro-. Quería explicarte todo y preguntártelo correctamente, pero tú fuiste donde Wend…

Esta vez las palabras de Gajeel se vieron interrumpidas por la acción de Levy, sorpresivamente ella se había acercado parándose de puntas y lo estaba besando mientras sus brazos se enrollaban en su cuello para cercarlo. A Gajeel le tomó menos de un segundo entender lo que sucedía y abrazarla por la cintura, empezaba a gustarle esa nueva manera de callarse mutuamente.

Para cuando ambos se separaron, los dos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eso es un si? Gehe –dijo juguetonamente el pelinegro.

-¿Hace falta que lo diga? –respondió avergonzada y con el rostro completamente rojo, al ver como la sonrisa en el rostro de Gajeel se ensanchaba, solo pudo sonreír y apegar su rostro al pecho de él-. Es un sí, es un estuve esperando porque me dijeras algo así hace mucho tiempo y es un sí quiero que me marques y poder estar siempre contigo.

-Prometo que te haré feliz cada día, Levy –dijo Gajeel como si recitara un juramento de gran importancia y abrazaba con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su maga favorita.

Sin poder contenerse más, el pelinegro dejó que su aroma envolviera a la peliazul, ahora que ella había aceptado no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastimaran o tratara de apartarla de su lado. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero tuvieron que separarse cuando Levy soltó un pequeño grito sobresaltado.

El pelinegro la separó lo suficiente para ver su rostro y descubrir que había sucedido, pero Levy no lo miraba a él, en cambio tenía su mirada en un punto fijo de su pecho. Gajeel siguió su mirada para descubrir la razón de todo, y se dio con la sorpresa de un resplandor metálico bajo la ropa de ella a la altura del corazón. Toda la preocupación desapareció del pelinegro y sonrió satisfecho hasta que la luz desapareció y Levy lo observó confundida.

-¿Eso significa que…? –dijo aún sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Sí, significa que te he marcado y ahora eres mi compañera para toda la vida, acabamos de sellar el ritual, gehe –el rostro de Gajeel se veía algo avergonzado pero también feliz.

Levy solo lo abrazó una vez más.

-Te amo, Gajeel –dijo en un susurro olvidando el gran sentido de la audición que tenía el pelinegro.

-Yo también, enana –respondió él con un ligero sonrojo que Levy no alcanzó a ver, pero si llegó a escuchar a la perfección sus palabras y sonrió.

Después de unos minutos más, ambos regresaron al bar donde se encontraban todos los miembros del gremio, y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas para estar tranquilos, esa era su manera de compartir su felicidad con los demás. Pocos minutos después escucharon como la puerta del bar se abría de golpe llamando la atención de todos y Natsu gritaba a todo pulmón que él y Lucy estaban juntos.

Levy sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga completamente sonrojada, tratando de esconder su rostro con la bufanda que Natsu le había colocado, pero aun así no lo lograba. Por un instante las miradas de Levy y Lucy se cruzaron y a través de eso se comunicaron todo, ambas eran las mujeres felices del mundo esa noche.

Levy pudo escuchar como Gajeel reía a su lado viendo la escena que protagonizaban sus amigos y al mismo tiempo la rodeaba a ella por la cintura con uno de sus brazos apegándola, ambos regresaron a su pequeño mundo, felices y con la seguridad de que todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante.

….

 _3 años después_

-¡MAESTRO! ¡WENDY!

Todos en el gremio detuvieron su rutina sorprendidos al ver como Natsu ingresaba preocupado, llevando en sus brazos a una Lucy avergonzada que se sujetaba con fuerza a la ropa del pelirrosa para no caerse.

-Natsu, bájame –susurró avergonzada la maga celestial, pero su querido novio la ignoró completamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó rápidamente el Maestro, preocupado por la llegada de sus hijos en ese estado.

Natsu volteó su mirada hacia el Maestro y corrió hacia su encuentro sin dejar de apegar a Lucy a su pecho.

-Es Luce, Maestro, últimamente no se siente bien, dice que se siente mareada y a veces la comida le da nauseas, hoy se desmayó en la cocina –explicó rápidamente con un tono preocupado y alarmado.

-Tal vez comió algo en mal estado –interrumpió Gray acercándose hacia ellos junto a la maga de agua-. Juvia tampoco se ha sentido bien últimamente, tiene casi los mismos síntomas que Lucy, pero dijo que era por algo que había comido hace poco.

El maestro se quedó pensativo unos momentos observando a todos, algunas personas del gremio habían empezado a dirigirse significativas miradas y Lucy había logrado que Natsu la bajara, pero él sujetaba ahora su mano fuertemente.

-Wendy –llamó el Maestro, y una joven peliazul de 15 años se acercó apresuradamente junto a Romeo-. ¿Podrías revisarlas a ambas?

-Si, Maestro –respondió voluntariosamente-. Lucy san, Juvia san, por favor acompáñenme.

Ambas magas siguieron a la menor hacia la enfermería mientras el gremio poco a poco empezó a recobrar su actividad habitual.

-Maestro, ¿pude que sea algo más grave? –dijo Gray ahora más preocupado al ver como se llevaban a Juvia, había creído que era algo simple como un dolor de estómago y había estado cuidando de la maga de agua los últimos días. Ellos habían empezado a salir juntos un par de meses después de que Natsu hiciera su anuncio oficial de que Lucy lo había aceptado.

-Tengo una sospecha, pero quiero que Wendy las revise para estar más seguro –respondió el Maestro mientras se sentaba y cerraba los ojos-. Tranquilízate Natsu, no creo que sea grave.

El pelirrosa suspiró aliviado y dejó de quemar la silla que había sujetado cuando se llevaron a Lucy. El tiempo que tuvieron que esperar se les hizo eterno y solo fue interrumpido por la llegada de una feliz pareja.

-¿Sucede algo con Lu chan y Juvia? –preguntó preocupada la peliazul mientras se acercaba acariciando su gran vientre con cariño, llevaba 8 meses de embarazo y en ese tiempo Gajeel había entrado en modo sobreprotector máximo.

-No se han sentido bien últimamente, andan mareadas y con nauseas –explicó rápidamente el pelirrosa, sin darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de los recién llegados y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Levy.

Después de otros cinco minutos las chicas salieron de la enfermería, Wendy venía sonriendo y Juvia y Lucy caminaban sonrientes y algo avergonzadas, apenas las vieron Natsu se apresuró en alcanzar a la maga celestial y rodearle los hombros con un abrazo, mientras que Gray sujetaba la mano de una Juvia sonrojada. Esperaron a que Wendy terminara de hablar con el Maestro en voz baja y vieron como el mayor sonreía.

-Natsu, Gray –llamó y ambos se acercaron dejando por un momento a sus parejas, el Maestro guardó silencio por un momento dejando que el suspenso aumentara, todos en el gremio guardaban silencio-. ¡Felicidades muchachos, serán padres! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmado.

El gremio se llenó de gritos de felicidad y emoción, las chicas se apresuraron a rodear a las futuras mamás y los hombres se felicitaban como si ellos fueran a ser padres. Pero para Gray y Natsu la noticia aún no terminaba de procesarse por su cerebro.

-Gray sama… -dijo la maga de agua, acercándose a su novia preocupada-. ¿Gray sama no quiere…?

El mago de hielo reaccionó al ver como unas lágrimas empezaban a invadir los ojos de su novia.

-Claro que lo quiero –dijo rápidamente acercándose a ella y abrazándola-. Gracias, Juvia, prometo que cuidaré de ti y nuestro bebé.

-Yo también los cuidaré, Gray sama –respondió Juvia empezando a llorar emocionada haciendo que sus compañeros rían enternecidos con la escena.

-¡Luceeeeeee! –el grito de Natsu interrumpió el momento de su mejor amigo atrayendo la atención de todos.

El pelirrosado había corrido hacia su maga celestial y la alzaba en brazos dando vueltas con ella notablemente entusiasmado.

-¡Seremos padres, Luce! ¡Seremos padres!

-¡Si, Natsu! –respondió Lucy riendo y llorando de felicidad. Natsu la bajó y la abrazo tiernamente.

Nuevamente todos en el gremio gritaron entusiasmados rodeando a las jóvenes parejas, pero Lucy y Natsu solo tenían ojos para verse entre ellos, y encontrar en la mirada del otro la misma felicidad que uno sentía.

-Será mejor que se preparen, Salamander, Gray –dijo bromista Gajeel a modo de felicitación.

-Si Luce está conmigo, puedo lograr todo –afirmó Natsu decidido y feliz, ocasionando otra oleada de entusiasmo esta vez por parte de las mujeres del gremio que felicitaban a la rubia.

Sin embargo la aventura que ahora les esperaba sería la más hermosa y difícil, sobre todo para él, ya que debería lidiar con todos los cambios de humor que una Lucy embarazada tendría. Pronto todo el gremio sería un alboroto por las dos futuras madres, pero eso nadie lo sabía aún y lo descubrirían muy pronto.

.

 **Fin.**

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno mis queridos lectores, ha llegado el momento del final, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia durante estos 10 capítulos, me divertí mucho al escribirla, y espero puedan acompañarme en otros fics que vaya escribiendo.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir nuevas historias :3

 **lotus-san:** Jajaja deberías ser adivina, si, el Maestro Makarov ya tiene nietos asegurados y será aún más feliz cuando ellos nazcan, esperemos que ayude a Gray y Natsu xD

 **Kitina:** Gracias por leer mi fic hasta el final, espero te guste este final y el desenlace que tuvieron Gajeel y Levy :3

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** Pronto subiré un fic sobre Wendy y Romeo con una temática similar :3

 **Diana:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y por seguir también el otro fic que estoy escribiendo sobre esta pareja, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que suba de "Nada volverá a ser como antes", pronto subiré la actualización :3

 **H.K Greene:** Owwwww muchas gracias, espero tu profesora no te descubra gritando xD muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde que empecé a subirla :3


End file.
